The Lives We Love
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: "We'll be together again someday." Words spoken on a day the Winchesters will never forget. Sam, Dean, and Angel oc head to Madison, Indiana on a case to hunt down a couple of local ghosts. While on they're hunt they run into an old friend they presumed to be dead. SamxOc DeanxOc Set in season 1
1. Prologue

Okay here is the first chapter for my Supernatural oc story

This chapter has the Teenchesters! "Squee!"

.:Prologue:.

It was early in the fall, the leaves were turning there seasonal colors. Deep in the woods, where no one would look, nestled a cabin. Inside this cabin slept four beings: two young teenage boys who shared a room, a young girl who had crept into her brother's bed in the dead of night, and an older man who returned to the cabin only hours ago. There was also another being in the house though they did not sleep like the rest; a young teenage girl stared sadly at a sleeping teenage boy with spiky blonde hair. In her hand she held a folded piece of paper, she laid it gently on the night stand next to the boys head. She looked at the boy again, she then leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. The boy stirred but did not wake, the girl smiled and silently walked out of the room. She silently tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone, she crept to the door and opened it with ease. She walked out the door towards the edge of the woods, she turned and took a last look at the place she had lived. "Goodbye everyone..." she said "Don't worry we'll be together again someday." Then she turned quickly and ran into the forest.

"Dean! Dean!" Dean could hear someone calling his name, but was still too wrapped up in sleep to care. "Dean!" he wanted the voice to shut up and let him sleep, then he felt a small but heavy body drop onto him."What the hell?" Dean shouted as he sat up quickly. He looked down at the body that had landed on him, he saw his young adopted sister Angel: a little blonde girl who had lived with them since the death of her family when she was five."What's wrong Angel?" Dean looked over at his little brother Sam who had been awoken by Angel's yelling."Yeah, why are you jumping on me, it's too early." "But Dean, look." Angel pleaded while handing him a piece of paper. Dean saw it was a note and read it aloud:

Dear Winchesters,

Thank you so much for taking care of me for these past months. I'm glad to have met all of you, but please try and understand what I must do. I'm going after the thing that killed my grand parents, please don't try to stop me. I am grateful to all of you, and care for you deeply. Our paths will bring us together again.

Your friend,

Lulu

P.S. : Please tell Dean that I'm sorry, and that I really wish things could've worked out for us.

As he finished it Dean's face looked horrified as if he had seen a ghost. He noticed Angel crying loudly in his lap "Why are you crying, we're gonna get her back!" He quickly shot out of his bed and ran out of the room. Angel was still crying loudly, Sam got out of bed and walked over to her. "It's okay Angel, it's okay" he said to her soothingly while he cradled her in his arms. "Why did she leave us Sam, why?" Sam looked down at her, she had small tears streaming from her blue eyes, he gently wiped them from her face "Revenge.." Angel looked up at him questioningly "That's why she left, she wants revenge on that thing that killed her grandparents."

Ayame: Alright that's all for chapter 1, hope it wasn't too short.

Please be sure to post a review!

I do not own Supernatural in any way

Angel& Lulu belong to Ayame Chiyoko


	2. Years later

Okay here's the official first chapter of "The lives we love"

.:Chapter 1:.

Sam woke with a start, he was recovering from another one of his weird nightmares. He looked around the room of the crappy motel Dean had rented for them, he laughed a little when he saw Dean sprawled out on the bed next to his. He finally returned to full realization when he felt a warm body stir next to him, he looked to his right and saw the small frame of his adopted sister Angel outlined under the covers. Sam admitted that at certain times the eight-teen year old looked rather cute. Angel didn't even look eight-teen at all, her looks made her seem much younger. Sam knew that most women would envy her in the future. He finally decided it was time for him to get up and go get his siblings some breakfast. He returned a few minutes later with some pancakes from the Mcdonald's down the street, Angel was already awake and watching some anime on Sam's computer, Dean was still sprawled out like before. "Hey kiddo, when do you wake up?" Sam asked "Right after you left, and I'm not a kid." Angel answered sleepily "What 'cha watching?" "Ghost in the shell." Sam walked over to the table where she sat. "You hungry?" Angel didn't answer him but just sleepily nodded. He put one of the bags down on the table and handed a pancake box, she smiled at him and opened it. Angel had always liked how Sam always knew what she wanted, but there was always that one feeling she always hid from him. Love, and not the natural sibling love, she loved him more than that, she wanted to always be by his side no matter what. She tried her best to act normally around him, but there were always those times when she wouldn't be able to control herself. Like one time Sam had come out of the bathroom with out a shirt on and Angel practically stared at him the whole time, and he would've noticed too if Dean hadn't thrown a pen at her to make her stop.

"Angel you okay?" Angel snapped out of her day dream and came back to reality. She realized she had been staring at Sam through her whole fantasy, she felt her face become beat red and hot from embarrassment. "I'm fine!" she managed to yell. Sam just stared at her wide-eyed "Angel, it was just a question." Angel was even more embarrassed now "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little sleepy." They both heard a low groan and looked over at Dean "Why the hell is someone yelling so early in the freakin' morning?" Dean blurted out angrily."Sorry..." Angel apologized "Come on Dean, breakfast is here." Sam said. Dean sat up and slowly made his way to the table

"Yah, Dean!" Angel shouted

"What?"

"Put some pants on!"

"I'm wearing underwear."

"So, nobody wants to see you in your man panties!"

Sam covered his mouth trying not to loose the food in his mouth from laughing to hard.

"What are you laughing at Sammy, you wear 'em too." Dean added

"Seriously, am I the only one in this room that wears boxers!" Angel exclaimed.

"Shutup"

Angel just giggled at the reply and continued eating. About an hour later they were finished eating and loading their stuff into the Impala. Angel noticed the news paper stand right outside the main office. "I'm gonna go grab a news paper, okay." she stated "Alright, but hurry up." Dean replied. Angel quickly ran over to the stand and inserted fifty cents into it. After she got the paper, she ran back to the impala and climbed in to the back seat. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and started heading east. Sam looked back at Angel whose face was covered by the news paper she was reading "Anything interesting?" he asked "Not yet I'll tell if I find anything."

They traveled a few more miles down the road, when suddenly,

"Whoa, Dean pull over!"

Shocked by Angel's sudden out burst Dean swerved the Impala and eventually regained enough control to park it safely on the side of the road.

"What the hell Angel!" he shouted

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Look at this!" She ushered the paper towards him

Sam took it from her and read the headline she'd been reading.

"Women and children go missing, a mutilated body already found."

"Keep reading." Angel urged

"Three mothers and their children have gone missing in the past month and the mutilated body of a Mrs. Sara Hollister (one of the mothers) has been found on the banks of the Ohio river the local police quote on quote said "It seems that she was by attacked an animal" investigators are still searching for answers."

"Whoa, sounds intense." Dean commented "Sounds like our kind of deal, where's it at?"

"Uh...a little town called Madison, Indiana."Sam answered

"Alright lets find it on our handy dandy map and get rolling."

Dean looked back at Angel "Good job little sis."

"Thanks." she giggled

"Oh, but if ever make out like that again I'll kill 'yah."

Angel just kept giggling while Sam was fideling with the map.

"Alright here we go."Sam announced "Here it is right here we're going the right direction we just need to make a turn off on this interstate and we'll be there."

Dean started up the Impala again and head down the road. Angel felt the pride swell up inside her chest, she couldn't believe she had just given the hunt to go on!

Within an hour of traveling down the road Angel had fallen asleep. She did this allot when ever they were just traveling, she told the boys that it was so she had enough energy to pull their drunk asses out of a bar if she needed to (which she did on many ocassions. XD). Sam looked back at her she was curled on the back seat with her hood of her light blue sweat shirt up and thankfully she wore leggings cause the way she had her legs pulled upto her chest exposed everything from under her red mini skirt (not that he was looking or any thing -_-). He grabbed a blanket off the floor and draped it over her, she stirred a little and mumbled something so softly only Sam could hear it "Akira..." Sam remembered how she was like him, they had both lost people they really loved. Sam brushed the hair from her face and noticed a small tear running down it. Sam couldn't stand to see her cry, mostly beacause when she was little she would cry at the smallest things, especially when their dad started her training to be a hunter. Dean noticed Sam staring at Angel, "What's on your mind?" He asked. Sam looked at his older brother.

"Is it just me or did Angel change in the two years I wasn't with you guys?"

"What do you think, she lost you than she goes off to that school falls in love starts a band then her boyfriend and her friends get killed by the thing that killed her family, yeah I think she's changed."

"God Dean it was just a question."

"Sorry it's just that you weren't there when she was in the hospital, you didn't see how broken she was, how we got her back I have no idea."

"She' been through a lot, but somehow she always seems to get on with life."

"Yeah there's no doubt she's stronger than she looks."

The rest of the drive was filled with silence no one wanted to talk.

Finally they reached the town of Madison, Angel had woken up in time to see it, they were a little suprised the town had two parts to it. The uptown part was more modern and had all of the restraunts and schools, the down town part was older and had more historical value. Dean had seen a little out of the way motel across the street from taco bell, they checked in to a room there and headed of to the police station. Angel stayed in the car while the boys went inside dressed up in their suits to look like FBI agents. When they walked in it was like any normal small town police department except for when one of the people from the desk shouted "Someone get the Chief there's more of them!" Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock 'more of them' they thought they were in trouble for a minute, then the Chief came out "Alright now tell me boys how many agents does it take to track down a kidnaper." He blurted out.

"There's other agents here?" Dean asked

"Naw, just one,a beautiful woman too."

"A woman?" Sam asked

"Yeah, short, tan, curvy, has wavy hair, I believe she called herself Sophie."

"Oh, Sophie, yeah, she was in the report, uh we'll just get some information and meet up with her." Dean commented

Meanwhile, Angel was sitting in the Impala waiting for the boys, she was listening to her favorite J-pop song and started singing it: (In English)

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today...

She never finished the song, cause when she looked up she was shocked by what she saw. She quickly jumped out of the car and raced down the street.

The boys came out of the building only a few minutes before. "So, these women and there kids vanish out of the blue one day than one of them ends up dead the next." Sam commented

"Sounds like our kind of thing right?"

They both stopped when they looked up and saw Angel running after someone. They both instinctively ran after them. "Angel must've seen something!" Sam called out

"Naw really, I thought she was insane!" Dean shouted back as he jumped over a small road sign. Whoever Angel was chasing was really fast Sam and Dean could hardly keep up with them. Suddenly Angel took a sharp turn into an alley. "Angel wait up!" Sam shouted, but as he turned the corner he saw the both Angel and the person she had been pursuing had stopped due to a huge fence blocking their way.

"Angel what's..." Sam began to say

"It's you isn't it?" Angel interupted "Why are you running, we're your friends remember?"

'Friends?' the word traveled through the Winchesters' heads. The figure was faceing away from them , Dean pulled out his gun.

"Alright you, show your face!"

The figure put it's hands in the air and slowly turned it's face towards them. Everyones faces became wide-eyed, Dean lowered his gun in shock.

"No it can't be..." He whispered

"Lulu..."

Ayame: Dun dun Dah! Cliff hanger!

Aqunae: Wow... how classic...not.

Ayame: Shut up! Well that's it for this chapter, Thanks for reading, Kyu!

Song lyrics used: Every Heart

Lyrics written by Natsumi Watanabe  
Composed by BOUNCEBACK  
Arranged by h-wonder  
Strings arranged by Jun Asahi

In no way do I own Supernatural or it's charaters.

Lulu and Angel belong to Ayame chiyoko.


	3. Lulu

Yay! Chapter two of "The Lives We Love" Supernatural Fan fiction story!

Okay so we left off of the last chapter with a cliff hanger I hope you like this chapter there's a lot of drama in this one. Also remember how the last chapter focused on SamxOc, well this one focuses more on DeanxOc. Enjoy!

.:Chapter Two-Lulu:.

Dean stared at the petite figure in front of him 'No way this can't be happening!' he thought. "Lu...Lulu?" He asked the young woman.

"Hey, Dean long time no see." Lulu answered

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you trying to figure out what's going on in this town?"

"We...we thought...you were..."

"I know Dean, I'm so sorry..."

"Lulu!" Angel shouted as she ran over to the young woman and embraced her.

"Is that you, little Angel?" She asked the teen

"Who are calling little?"

Lulu just giggled, "I thought so..." They sat there for a while, Sam and Dean were still in shock they couldn't believe what they were seeing, could this really be Lulu, and could she really be alive?

Dean walked up to the two girls; Angel turned around and broke their embrace. She tried to look him in the eyes, but a dark shadow was cast over them. Angel moved out from between him and Lulu and walked over to Sam. Lulu looked away from Dean's face; she didn't want to face him, not after all this time. Every muscle in her body told her to get the hell out of there, but she knew she couldn't run now, if she did she would bring pain among her friends again.

"Where have you been?" Lulu jumped in surprise, she hadn't realized how close Dean had moved towards her.

"Dean, I'm..."

"Don't apologize, just answer me!" Dean shouted as he punched the gate behind her.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam was the one who spoke "You're scaring her!"

Dean looked down at Lulu, her eyes were wide in fear, but Dean saw another emotion flash in her eyes: regret. His eyes softened and he lowered his hand to her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Lulu, just what happened that day?"

Lulu didn't have to ask she knew what day he meant, the day she "died".

~Flashback: Lulu's POV~

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, of all the things I had done in my life for the first time I actually knew what I was doing. I was running with my hand gun at my side. I knew it wouldn't be long before the others would begin tracking me, so I had to be sure to make my path as confusing as I could. "Lulu!" I turned around at the voice that had called my name. The worst part was that I recognized the voice, and it made my heart hurt at the sound of despair in his voice. 'Dean...' I wanted to cry out to him and run into his arms telling him that all I was doing was just a big mistake. 'No!' I mentally corrected myself. This was no time to be chickening out I was on a mission, a mission of revenge. "Lulu!" I heard Dean's voice again but this time it was much closer than before I suddenly realized just how close he was, so I quickly jumped behind a bush hoping he wouldn't find me. "Lulu! Where are you?!" I could hear how worried and frantic he was. I couldn't believe how cruel I felt, I had already told him that I had feelings for him and now I was running away. 'I must seem like a real bitch right now.' I thought to myself. I could hear Dean's voice getting closer to the point where I knew he was right in front of the bush I was hiding in. "Lulu..." I heard him yell out "Come out please, I know how you feel, I know you want revenge!" 'You better believe it.' I thought to myself "I know this thing killed your Grandparents alright but it killed my mom too, not to mention what it did to Angel's family!" I felt even worse after this; after all I wasn't the only one who had lost family. "We want to find it and kill it before anyone else has to suffer!" 'But what about those who already have suffered?' I silently argued. "Lulu please..." I could hear the sadness in his voice like he was on the brink of tears "...come home, come back, I need you..." I was shocked by this but what he said next almost made me loose it "God damn it Lulu, I love you!" I could feel the tears running down my face as he said this. Soon afterwards he had gone on and left where he had confessed to me. I finally came out from my hiding spot, "I love you too, Dean..." I said silently before I turned around and ran off in the other direction. My head was spinning by this point; I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Suddenly I came up with a plan; I was going to stage my own death. I took off in the direction of a cliff Dean had shown me, when I got there I quickly shot a round in to the air and screamed as loud as I possibly could I than ran into another bush to watch events unfold. Of course Dean was the first to come to my aid he screamed my name so loudly I had to cover my ears. I looked at him and I saw tears streaming down his face. I felt terrible, I had just hurt the one person I cared for most 'But it had to be done, right?'

~end flashback~

They were all in the impala now driving down main street and about to turn onto the road where the victims had disappeared (they all made an agreement to talk about what happened later and focus on the case). Sam and Angel were in the back, while Lulu sat in the passenger seat and Dean drove. Angel couldn't stand the silence so she quickly slipped her ear buds in and tried to make it feel as normal as possible. (Didn't really work, but she gets an A for effort.)

Lulu peeked at Dean from the corner of her eye. She was amazed by how much he had changed, he was better built now and no longer had dirty blonde hair but a darker brown color. His personality hadn't changed much though; he was goofy and sweet but also serious and intelligent. She knew what she did, hurt him and the others; she'd made sure to keep track of them over the years and had already heard about Sam's girlfriend and what had happened to Angel. Nothing really surprised her anymore even when she heard John had gone missing. The car stopped in front of an old mansion that had a beautiful yard and great view of the Ohio River. Everyone looked at it in amazement, "You sure this is where those people disappeared?" Dean asked

"Of course, it's one of the oldest buildings in this town." Lulu answered.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere just siting and staring," Sam said as he got out of the car "Come on, let's do this."

Angel followed him to the trunk where they got out the equipment, Dean and Lulu stayed in the car. "So, are you going to tell me yet?" Dean asked

"Tell you what?" Lulu answered with her own question.

"Where you've been this whole time and what actually happened that day?"

"Uh, it's complicated."

"Don't give me that crap, Lulu!" Dean exclaimed, make Lulu jump in her seat. Dean sighed and pulled her closer to him. "You don't know what we went through that day."

"Actually…I do." She admitted "I hid that day and watched all of you." She buried her face in to his chest "Oh, Dean I'm so sorry!" tears started streaming down her face as she buried it deeper in to him. Dean wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her as close as he could.

Sam and Angel had heard their conversation from where they were standing. They looked at each other and silently agreed to leave them alone

Ayame: Man, this chapter was life draining!XP

Aqunae: Quit conplaining your the one who wanted to write it.

Ayame:But I had to write it at school because I was grounded

Aqunae: Well now your not so get to work on the next chapter monkey

Ayame: Be sure to leave a reveiw, Kyu!


	4. Angel

Yay, New Chapter!

.:Chapter 3:.

Angel looked up at the sky, it was a nice clear day there were no clouds in the sky the birds were chirping and everything seemed so peaceful. Angel remembered why they were in the small town and turned back to her work. She was sweeping the area for any EMF readings and was so far unsuccessful, she looked back towards the impala where she could see that Dean and lulu were in deep conversation once again. She turned around and walked down the road hoping to give them a little privacy. Before she knew it her feet had led her to an iron fence round the edge of a small hill that led down to edge of the river, she took in to account how from a far the river looked nice and clean but up close it revealed it's brown color and it disgusted her. She turned away from the vile water and turned her attention to the beautiful mansion in front of her, she was looking it over lazily when something suddenly caught her eye, in the middle second story window stood a woman wearing a black Victorian dress with her dark hair tied in to a tight bun. Their eyes met for a moment and then the woman disappared. Angel felt shivers run down her spine and she felt she was frozen it place, she finally regained her strength and broke into a frantic run.

Sam was sweeping his area, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Angel running towards him. He could tell by the wide-eyed look on her face that something had happened and that it had completely scared her. He ran towards her until they had met in the middle and Angel practically jumped into his arms. He wrapped them around her as he felt her shake in fear, he looked down at her and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked pleadingly

Angels felt her head spinning she didn't know how to answer him, she suddenly felt her body go numb as her vision became dark and blurry. She kept trying to get a hold of herself as she slipped further and further listening to Sam's voice as he frantically called out to her. A few moments later felt herself plummet deeper out of reach of the living world.

Sam felt Angel's body go limp as she fainted, he grabbed on to her tightly so she wouldn't hit the hard ground. Now Sam was beginning to feel fear rise up inside him, he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Dean!" Sam shouted frantically.

Dean jumped out of the car and ran towards them with Lulu at his heels."What happened?" Dean asked as he noticed Angel's limp body in his brother's arms. Sam couldn't find the words to answer him, after all he himself was not sure. Lulu could see the worry in Sam's eyes, "Come on lets go to your motel, and at least let her rest in soft a bed." It made sense to them all for the moment. Sam used one of his arms and scooped Angel into his arms bridal style, while Lulu helped him settle her in to the back seat. Dean started up the car and headed straight to the motel, he looked into his mirror to see Sam had placed Angel's head into his lap while covering her with a blanket. 'Please if there's a god out there, please let her be okay...' Dean silently prayed 'for Sammy's sake.'

~...~

As soon as they got to the hotel Sam placed Angel into one of the beds, and silently waited for her to awaken. He began to think of when they met so many years ago.

Flash back (Sam's P.O.V)

Sam: Age 9

Dean:Age 12

Angel:Age 5

It was the day we had moved into a new town, Dean and I were unloading some suitcases while dad was out on another hunting trip. We had finished early so I begged Dean to come play in the yard with me, he agreed to it and we went outside and started throwing around a baseball. At one point Dean had thrown it so far that it had gone over the neighbors fence.

"Dean, look what you did!" I sadly exclaimed

"Shut up!" he retorted

We got into a yelling fight that soon escalated into a fist fight, we were rolling on the ground trying to pin each other long enough to punch the other. We got so into the fight that we didn't even realize two strong hands flinging us to the opposite sides of the yard. I was tossed into the fence while Dean was tossed into a flower bush. I opened my eyes and looked upon the one who had tossed us. It was boy who looked no older than Dean with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Do you two mind?" the boy asked "My little sister is trying to take her nap."

Dean and I looked at him in amazement, he had came over there just to tell us that!

"Michael..."

We all turned at the sound of a small voice coming from the edge of the fence. I felt my eyes widen, standing in front of me was a little girl with long light blonde hair and the same deep blue eyes. I could feel my heart start to race, for such a small girl she seemed so beautiful.

"Angel..." I heard Michael say.

Angel walked over to him and clung to his pant leg, she noticed me staring at her and began staring back at me. Her eyes were kind and caring, she began to walk towards me and my heart beat faster. She stopped in front of me and held her hand out to me, I looked down at her hand and noticed she was handing me our baseball.

"Is everything okay now?" she asked me in her sweet little voice.

I looked up at her and placed my hand on top of the ball "Yeah..." I answered

She gave me the a warm smile, and from that day on I knew she had to be in my life.

End flashback

Sam reached his hand out to Angel and started stroking her now short blonde hair. He couldn't help but think of how pretty she was, he was sure any guy would be lucky to be dating her. Angel began to stir making Sam loose his train of thought.

"Ugh..." She groaned as her eyes fluttered open "Sam?"

Sam placed his hand on her cheek "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Head hurts..." she answered

"Do you want some aspirin?"

She nodded in reply. Sam got up and went to his suitcase getting out the medicine and a bottle of water, he handed them to her and she took them with no argument. Meanwhile Sam went outside to where Dean and Lulu had been talking, they noticed him and looked at him with worried expressions.

"She's awake." Sam quickly told them

They all entered the room and crowded around Angel.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Angel answered

"What happened to you out there?" Lulu asked

"I think I might know." Angel got up from the bed and walked over to the table where there fathers journal was sitting. She sat back down and started flipping through the pages until she stopped on page titled "The powers of ghosts".

"There's something about it here, it's called a mind grab." Angel began "It's rare, but if a ghost is powerful enough it can be accomplished, especially towards women and children, it usually works best when the ghost has suffered the loss of a child and yearns for that child's soul, searching for all eternity."

"So what your saying is that this ghost is a grieving mother?" Sam asked

"Yes."

They all looked at each other, quietly confirming the information. None of them knew that even far away from the mansion they were now being watched by grieving eyes.

Aqunae: Mind grab, really?

Ayame: I couldn't think of aything else to call it. Please leave a reveiw, Kyu!


	5. An angel's kiss

Yay! Chapter 4!

Angel turned off the water as she ended her nice hot shower; she was trying to relax after her little encounter with the ghost. She wrapped a towel around herself and started brushing her hair out, she hated how many tangles there were in it, almost made her cringe every time her brush came across one. She finally got all the tangles out and began drying; after that was done she took her longer strands of hair and braided them. She looked at herself in the mirror only seeing a small little tomboy she was, and moved on to getting dressed. She slipped her cameo over her head and pulled on her underwear and boxers, she kind of hated being a girl who wore them but they made her comfortable.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find everyone was getting ready for bed. She would be taking her usual place next to Sam and Lulu would sleep in the same bed as Dean, she really didn't understand why, it was like she asking him to have sex with her. Something Angel wasn't going to stand for while she was still in the room. She looked up and saw that Sam was waiting for her to climb into bed, and she literally jumped in and snuggled up next to him, Sam just chuckled.

"You still haven't changed." Lulu giggled. Angel just looked up at her and stuck her tongue out. "Come on you two let's get some rest." Sam boasted as he turned off the light, feeling Angels body get even closer to him. He took his arm out and put it around her shoulders, he felt her stiffen and began removing it until he felt her grab his arm and place it back to where it had been. They both drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Sam was sleeping soundly, until he felt a hand smack him on the face. He sat up straight looking for an attacker but turned to realize it was Angel thrashing around in her sleep.

"No..." he heard her say.

'She must be having a nightmare.' Sam thought, Angel thrashed around and Sam noticed tears running down her face.

"Sam..." Angel cried out. Sam jumped at the sound of his name; Angel was having a nightmare about him.

"No, leave him alone!" Angel screamed before she lurched forward and sat up right.

"...un, hey what's going on?" Sam turned around at the sound Deans voice. They both looked at Angel who was crying heavily with her face in her hands. Sam grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay it was just a dream." Sam began comforting her. Angel looked up at him with half closed eyes full of tears; he wiped them away with his thumb. They kept looking into each other's eyes; until Sam felt her hands grasp each side of his face. Sam couldn't figure out what she was trying to do, but before he knew it Angel suddenly pulled his face down slamming her lips into his own. Sam was wide-eyed and completely shocked. Angel was kissing him!

~...~

Dean had woken to Angels screaming and thought that the ghost had followed them to the motel. He looked over at the bed and saw Sam trying to coax her back to sleep. Dean was about to fall back asleep when he suddenly caught a glimpse of Angel pulling Sam into a kiss. Dean stared wide-eyed, he knew Angel had been in love with Sam for a long time but he never expected this out of the shy little tomboy. After a while Angel let go and fainted on to Sam's chest. Dean saw Sam look back at him, and saw that Sam was just as shocked as he was.

"What just happened?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother.

"I...I'm not sure." Dean answered "Let's get some rest, maybe we can figure it out tomorrow."

Dean then put his head down and fell back asleep; Sam lay down on the bed with Angel asleep on his chest. He had too many thoughts running through his head, why did Angel kiss him? Did she like him or maybe even love him? If so, for how long? Sam couldn't stand it; he himself didn't know how he thought of Angel. At first he thought of her as a little sister, but now he was having mixed feelings. 'Damn it!' he didn't want to think about it anymore, so he just closed his eyes trying his best to fall asleep.

~...~

Sam woke up the next morning, he looked down and realized Angel was no longer in the bed with him. He looked around and noticed that the bathroom door was cracked and he could hear small sobs coming from beyond it. He sighed as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, he entered and saw that Angel was curled up in the bathtub crying. He knew by then that she had probably figured out what happened last night.

"Angel..." Sam began, causing Angel to turn around and sit up with tears still streaming down her face. Sam sighed and kneeled down next to the tub, he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, I guess you remember." Sam said as he leaned his back on the wall. Angel didn't respond just nodded. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked

Angel looked up at him with sadness still in her eyes, "I had a nightmare and in it the demon came and he tried to kill you, it seemed so real, and when I woke up and saw you were okay I had the sudden urge to kiss you." she answered

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with your liking me."

A blush streaked across Angel's face, "Uh...how...?"

"Wasn't that hard to figure out, after all **you** kissed **me**."

"Are you mad?"

Sam looked back at her in confusion, "Why would I be mad?" he asked

"Well maybe you don't like me in that way and you're afraid it will ruin the relationship we already have."

Sam had to admit Angel knew more about him then he thought she did "Well true, but..." Angel looked at him in confusion, as Sam leaned in closer to her. "...Who said I didn't like you that way?" He saw Angel's face get redder as he said this, she tried to look away but Sam caught her by the chin and brought her in to a kiss. Angel gasped as Sam pressed his lips against her own; she didn't know how to react at first but then closed her eyes and began kissing him back. They broke the kiss and Angel fell into his arms, "Now we're even." Sam chuckled, Angels eyes shot open and her blush deepened she looked up at Sam "Was that the only reason?" Sam just started laughing, "What?" Angel asked before she felt a smile creep on to her face and started to laugh along with him.

They both got dressed and walked to the gas station around the corner to get breakfast, when they returned they found that Dean and Lulu had woken up and sat down to eat.

Dean leaned over to Sam "So what's going on with you and Angel?" he whispered

"Everything's fine, we came to an understanding." Sam replied

"Really, what would that be?"

Sam didn't answer until he walked over to Angel and placed his arm around her shoulder, "We're kind of dating now."

Lulu heard what he had said and almost coughed out the food she was eating. "What?" she asked looking at them in shock.

"You heard me" Sam answered while Angel sat there quietly with a huge blush streaking across her face.

"Well, it's about freaking time!" Dean shouted "I'm sorry Angel, but I was about to tell him everything."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion, "Everything?" he looked down at Angel "What does he mean by everything?" Angel didn't reply so Dean decided to do it for her. "Like how long she's liked you, and why she always sneaks into your bed, not to mention she still has that stuffed bear you got her when she was seven."  
Sam looked down at Angel, "You know you can tell me all this stuff now." Angel looked away "Well, you can tell me all your stuff now too." "What do you mean?" Sam asked Angel looked up at him, "Your nightmares, Sam." Sam didn't know how to respond, how did Angel know he was having nightmares?

"So…" Lulu began trying to change the subject, "This ghost do we know who it is yet?"

"Yes, actually…" Dean answered, while opening Sam's laptop "It seems to be the ghost of Martha Lanier, she lost her son when he drowned in the river in 1847, when he was twelve years old"

"Is there a picture of them?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I was just about to pull it up." He pulled the pictures up on the screen one was of a young boy with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes wearing a Victorian suit; the other was of a woman wearing a Victorian gown with her dark hair tied up in a tight bun and dark eyes.

"That's her!" Angel shouted while pointing at the screen.

"But why did she try to attack Angel?" Sam asked

"Wait a second, Dean pull up the pictures of the kidnaping victims." Lulu demanded, Dean did as he was told. "Okay, now does anyone see any similarities?" Everyone looked closely at the pictures.

"Holy crap, your right!" Angel shouted, "Don't you guys see, all the kids have short blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention they're all in the same age range as her son."

"She thinks they're all her son trying to play in the river." Sam added

"But, what about their mothers?" Lulu asked

"She must've taken them to help take care of the kids, like a caretaker or something." Dean answered.

"But, then why did she kill that one woman?" Angel asked.

"Mrs. Hollister was probably trying to protect her child and stood up to her, and the ghost probably didn't like it and killed her for it." Sam answered

"That's terrible..." Angel commented

"I know..." Dean said "That's why we have to stop her, so who's ready to set a trap?"

Ayame: This...chapter...

Aqunae: Sucks?

Ayame: No, I just didn't think I could write so much...

Aqunae: Ok, I guess I'll finish for you. Uh...please reveiw this monkey's work. Kyu...


	6. Trap time!

Yay! New Chapter! _.:Chapter 5:.

Lulu hid behind a tree on a downhill slope. She looked up and saw Angel in her new outfit, a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Lulu kept looking over to her right and saw Sam sitting on a bench not far from where Angel stood. She took a closer look and saw Sam kept looking back at Angel to make sure she was still there; Lulu noticed his leg was shaking really fast too. 'He must be nervous.' She told herself. She noticed how he would check almost every minute, she pressed a button in her earpiece "Hey, you ok Sam?" she asked.

Sam looked at her and pressed his own earpiece, "I'm fine." He answered "What about you Angel?"

"I'm fine, just not looking forward to this." She answered "Dean?"

"I'm good, we all remember the plan right?"

"Yep, we wait until the ghost uses its mind grab on me then you guys follow her to where she keeps the kids and then we get the kids and then find the ghosts grave and kill her." Angel answered. "By the way this chick takes forever, just where the hell is she?"

"You're telling me, she sure does take her sweet-ass time." Lulu confirmed "Angel how do keep your nerves down so well it's pretty impressive?" no answer "Angel?" still no answer. Lulu looks up where Angel was standing just in time to see her drop! In front of her was a woman in a Victorian dress and dark hair tied in a tight bun.

~….~

Sam looked back just in time as well, he felt the sudden urge to charge at the woman and save his new girlfriend.  
"Sam, no!" he heard Dean shout in to the earpiece "Remember Angel will be fine; this is all part of the plan."

Sam took his brothers words in and remained where he was, while not taking his eyes off Angel. He watched as the ghost used its powers to lift her and started walking towards the mansion. Sam followed shortly behind them crouching behind a bush every chance he got. The ghost pushed Angel into the mansion through a cellar door, 'That must be it!' Sam thought. He watched as the doors closed behind them. After a few minutes of sitting in the same bush he heard a small voice say "Sam..." He realized at once it was Angel's voice in his earpiece. "Angel, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine...How's everything out there?"

"Good."

~...~

"Alright, I think it's time for phase 2." Angel said as she looked at the people in front of her.

It was all of the victims from the kidnaping file they had looked through, all except for Mrs. Hollister. She walked up to a woman cuddling her young son in her arms. "Which one is the Hollister child?" Angel asked. The woman didn't answer but pointed to a young girl sitting in a dark damp corner. Angel nodded in thanks as she walked over to the child; the girl was small and skinny with short blonde hair and very baggy clothes. Angel looked at the small figure in pity noticing how red and puffy her eyes were. She slid herself down and sat next to the girl, "I'm sorry..." Angel started "...about your mom." the girl didn't answer. "Can I tell you a story, about myself?" Angel asked. The girl looked up at her as if giving her permission.

Flashback (Angel's P.O.V.)

It was a nice day out, my brother Michael and I were coming home from school. We always walked home because we were constantly bullied by kids on the bus. Anyways we came to our house and went inside, I begged Michael to take me over to the Winchester's house to play. "They're out of town, remember?" he told me. It made me sad; I really wanted to play with them. "Don't worry their dad said they'll be home before we know it." I let it go, my brother was right my friends would be back soon.

"Let's go see Mommy!" I shouted gleefully

"Mom and Dad are busy in the garden, just go watch some T.V."

I reluctantly did as my brother said and decided to watch some Scooby-Doo. I occasionally looked back and watched him do his homework, he was really smart too he was in Honors classes and had all A's. I kind of envied him for it. I continued to watch T.V. until I heard a scream come from the backyard.

"Mommy!" I shouted bolting from the couch to the garden; I had gotten there just in time to see a dark hooded figure stab my mother through the heart. "Daddy, Mommy needs help!" I looked around for my father and saw him lying face down in a pool of crimson blood. "Daddy!" I shouted, I was about to run to their aid when I suddenly felt two powerful arms lift me into the air. "Michael?!" I realized at once "What are you doing Mommy and Daddy need our help!"

"They're beyond our help now Angel, I'm sorry." He continued through the house and ran up the stairs and into his room. He placed me on the ground and ran to lock the door. After he did this he opened a secret passage on the wall and put me inside. "Angel…" He began, making me look into his eyes full of seriousness "I want you to go through here as fast as you can and run until you've reached the Church."

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" I interrupted; his look of seriousness became soft.

"Not this time, but don't worry I'll be seeing you soon okay?"

"Okay…" He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Now go before, that guy gets here." I reluctantly let go and began going down the passage until I reached the exit and sprinted down the street as fast as I could. I soon reached the St. Mary's Church and ran inside. I walked down to the offices and found Father Andrews and told him to help right before I passed out.

End of flashback

"So you and I aren't so different, right?" Angel asked the young girl. She nodded her head in reply and threw her arms around Angel's waist and began to cry. Angel just smiled and slowly stroked the child's hair.

"Angel!" She almost jumped out of her socks when she heard her name being shouted into her earpiece. She realized at once it was Dean's obnoxious voice.

"Hey, quit your yelling will you?!" She replied "I kind of need these ears you know!"

"Will you shut it already and get everyone away from the door!"

"Alright, jeez." Angel then stood up and turned to the group of women and children, "Everyone, please stand behind me, my brother is going to break the door and get us out." They all did as they were told and stood behind her. They soon heard a hard object hit the cellar door, the sound kept repeating itself multiple times, until it finally caved in and Sam and Dean came barreling down the steps.

"Is everyone alright?" Dean asked

"Everyone's fine." Angel answered "Now let's get them out of here." As if on cue the ghost suddenly appeared, making the group let out screams of surprise.

"Everyone get out!" Angel managed to scream before the ghost suddenly picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Ah!" she let out a painful gasp before she passed out again.

"Angel!" Sam shouted, he pulled out his gun filled with salt bullets and began shooting at the ghost causing it to let out a painful screech before disappearing. He ran over to Angel as she began to open her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She tried to stand up but lost her balance and almost hit the ground if Sam's strong arms hadn't caught her first.

"Come on, I'll carry you" He then scooped up her legs and carried her out of the cellar bridal style. He looked up and saw Dean and Lulu waiting for them.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah, let's go."

After watching the children and their mothers escape to safety, they all headed to the impala and got in, Sam pulled Angel into his lap started examining where she had hit her head. Thankfully it didn't look too bad, but he knew she was going to have one hell of a head ache. When he was done Angel laid her head on Sam's chest. She listened to the roar of the impala's engine and quietly drifted in to a deep sleep.

Ayame: Well that's all for this chapter.

Aqunae: Halleluiah, there truly is a god!

Ayame: Oh shut up!

Aqunae: How can I when you never do?

Ayame: Grrrrrrr…! Well anyways, please Review! Kyu!


	7. The morning after

.:Chapter 6:.

Angel awoke the next morning in their motel room, images of the day before began rushing through her head making her groan in pain. She then suddenly noticed an instant feeling of warmth come over her; she looked up and saw Sam was cuddling her in his arms. She smiled and leaned into his chest, trying to suck up all the warmth he was putting out. She didn't want a moment like this to end, but Sam soon stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said playfully

"Good morning" She replied as a small blush began to show on her face. Sam let out a soft chuckle and kissed her forehead, making her blush even more. Angel, who felt she was in heaven, was beginning to get up out of the bed when Sam suddenly tightened his arms around her little frame, keeping her from leaving his side.

"S-Sam…" she asked looking up at his face "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hold you a bit longer." He answered with a grin on his face.

"W-Why?"

He snuggled up closer to her small frame "Because you're so warm." he then brought his nose closer to hers and slowly rubbed them together giving her an Eskimo kiss. "How's your head?"

"It hurts a little but it's okay." Angel then looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. She pinched a part of her shirt and brought it up to her nose to sniff it, resulting in her grimacing while pulling it away from her. This made Sam let out a light chuckle.

"How can you sleep next to someone who smells so bad?" she asked

"It helps when you don't smell so good yourself." He chuckled; Sam loosened his grip on her allowing Angel to sit up.

Angel rose her arms up over her head and stretched, she then glanced over at the bed next theirs. It was empty, it didn't even look slept in. "Where's Dean and Lulu?" she asked

"I don't know, they left last night and never came back."

Angel's eyes widened, "You don't think..." she began "You don't think they're...uh..."

"What?"

"...You know... doing the... dirty nasty."

Sam couldn't help it when he burst out laughing, "What?" Angel asked as Sam let out another laugh "I've never heard it referred to like that." he managed to say.

"Stop laughing at me, I've always said it like that."

"Since when?"

"Since forever!" Angel then grabbed a pillow and began attacking the laughing man with it. Sam put his arms over his face and just kept laughing. "Take this and that!" he heard her giggle playfully.

"Alright, alright you win!" he managed to blurt out, causing Angel to lower her pillow and continue giggling. They laughed together for a while until finally Angel jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, Sam heard the shower running and decided to get up and watch some T.V.

A while later Angel came out of the bathroom in her regular clothing, "Your turn." She said tossing a clean towel at Sam.

"Want to go get some breakfast when I'm done?"

"Of course."

"It's a date then." He gave her a playful wink and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Angel stood there staring wide-eyed at the door, only one thing traveled through her mind 'A...date...with...Sam!'

~...~

Lulu opened her eyes to a scene she wished was nothing but a dream. She was sitting in strange bed in a strange motel completely naked, with Dean!

'Oh God, what have I done?!' She thought. She got up out of the bed, grabbed her clothes, and ran in to the bathroom. She locked the door as she fell to her knees, burying her face in her pink tank top and yellow jean shorts. 'How did this happen?!' she was trying to think of just how it had all come to this.

Flashback (last night)

Dean and Lulu watched as Sam placed Angel onto one of the beds. Lulu glanced over at Dean; he was giving his young adopted sister a worried look as she moved into a comfortable sleeping position. Lulu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder silently reassuring him that Angel was going to be alright.

"Why don't we go get a drink?" Lulu suggested

Dean looked up at her realizing she was talking to him "Sure, why not?" Lulu watched as Dean walked over to Angel and softly ruffled her hair while he was telling Sam where they were going. "Alright tell us if anything goes wrong, Sammy."

"Okay..." Sam answered making Dean and herself almost run to him in worry, whenever Sam was referred to as 'Sammy' he usually came back at that person with a smart comment or insult.

"Oh..." Sam began "...and my name is not Sammy."

They both heaved small sighs of relief and got into the impala. They drove to the downtown part of Madison and went to a bar called "The Electric Lady".

"What a lame name." Lulu thought aloud

"Better than some of the places I've been to." Dean smartly commented while a goofy grin spread across his face.

"I bet."

They both entered the bar and ordered some drinks. They began talking about what had happened in all the years they had been separated, each of them commended the other about how well they had hunted and killed so many monsters in the world. Things were going quite well, they were drinking, telling stories, and thinking of their past when suddenly three really greasy hillbilly looking men walked in to the bar. The atmosphere became heavier and Lulu was beginning to become uncomfortable, Dean saw this "We don't need this lets get out of here." he declared and they began to leave when the men suddenly noticed Lulu.

"Hey baby." one of the men said walking up behind her "How about you and me share some drinks." he slid his hand to her shoulder and stared stroking it disgustingly.

Dean could feel his anger rising "Get your dirty hands off her!" he yelled slapping the man's hand away from her.

"Step aside man..." The hillbilly chuckled "...This one is mine."

Dean had had it, there was no way in hell he was going to let this guy talk to her like that. Then suddenly Lulu elbowed the guy in the stomach and then flipped him over her shoulder making him smash in to one of the tables.

"Come on Dean let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Lulu was pissed Dean could see that but he couldn't help but notice the softness of her hand and how she tightly held his. She stopped when they got to the impala and turned to face him, "Sorry about that, I just hate it when guys think they're all that."

"It's okay." Dean answered "I was about to strangle that guy, you just saved me from getting my ass thrown in jail."

Lulu giggled "It probably won't be the last time I do it either."

"So are you suggesting staying with us after this?"

Lulu blushed a little in surprise "I...I'm not going to promise you anything, but I can certainly try." she started to play with her long hair in order to distract her.

"Want to head back now?"

Lulu took a minute to answer "Why don't we go to my motel?" she asked him "It...It's not that far from here."

Dean looked at her questioningly "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I'm not that drunk; I just thought it wouldn't be safe to drive while intoxicated."

"Okay, okay show me the way"

Lulu showed Dean to a little bed and breakfast above a fudge factory. 'Only Lulu' Dean thought remembering the girls sweet tooth. They entered the room and Dean had to admit it was pretty nice, everything was nice and clean and there was huge TV sitting in front of the bed and a liquor fridge on one side of it.

"Nice." He commented

"Thanks, I always try to take advantage of places like this."

She quickly flipped the TV on and turned it to an old movie channel where Back to the Future was just coming on. "Holy crap, I love this movie!" She exclaimed

"Me too." Dean agreed as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. "Want one?" he asked

"Yeah" Lulu layed down on the bed and took the bottle opening it in one twist. "Want to make this interesting?" she asked playfully. Dean just looked at her questioningly, "Every time Doc says 'Great Scott' we have to chug an entire bottle, whoever gets wasted first has to pay for all the booze."

"You're on!"

They both chugged over six or seven beers before the film even got to the half way point and they lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "You know..." Lulu began as Dean turned his head towards her "In all the time I spent away from you I only slept with one other guy." Lulu turned to face him "How about you?"

Dean turned his head back to the ceiling "There were a few." He answered "None of them as good as you though..."

"Dean..."

Dean faced Lulu and was instantly captured in to a luscious kiss. Dean began kissing her back and rolled over top of her to deepen it. He began licking and biting her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth which she happily allowed. Their tongues intertwined with one another, Lulu couldn't help to let out a soft moan. Dean then pulled away to begin giving attention to her neck kissing his way down to her collar bone gently nipping away at it earning another moan.

"Dean..."

Flashback end

After this Lulu felt she couldn't remember anymore. 'Oh god why did this happen?' She pulled her blue crop top over her pink tanktop and began brushing her long light brown hair. She jumped a little when she heard someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Lulu..." She automatically recognized the voice as Dean's "You in there?"

Lulu paused a moment hesitating to answer, "Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Open up I want to tell you something."

"Just tell me right now."

"I don't want to talk to a door I want to talk to you."

"Just say whatever you have to say." Lulu didn't hear a reply but the next moment she heard the lock click and the door opened wide. She turned around to face the intruder to find Dean in nothing but his pants and holding a lock pick in his hand. Lulu blushed noticing he was shirt less and turned away from him.

"Lulu?" she heard him say "What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing why do you ask?"

"Lulu don't lie to me, I know something's up." he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her frame. "It's okay nothing's going to happen."

"L...Last night, we...we..."

"Didn't even go all the way."

Lulu turned herself around to face him "We...We didn't?"

"Nope" He smiled cockily and ran his hands down her tan skin "You passed out right in the middle of it."

"Phew, thank goodness." She put her hand over her heart to try and calm herself down.

"What?"

"Oh no, I enjoyed what I can remember, I just didn't want to seem like a whore or something."

"You a whore? That's a real laugh." he chuckled "You've already told me that you've only slept with one other guy."

"Well yeah, but I..." She swallowed a lump in her throat fearing his reaction "...Forgot to tell you that it was for...uh...for money."

"What?"

"Well it was a time when I needed some fast cash."

"So you resulted in prostituting?"

"Oh come on, it was only once and that was three years ago."

"Still, you should've at least found a job or something."

"Just let it go!" Lulu shouted "What's done is done!"

Dean stared at her wide-eyed for a moment then released her to find his shirt and his jacket. "I'm just saying you could've at least done something else." He slipped his shirt over his head and started putting his shoes on.

"Who are you my father?" she said sarcastically, Dean just stood up and walked out the door making sure to give it a good slam. "What a baby." Lulu then went back to brushing her hair and preparing for the day.

Ayame: Dude what the heck is your problem? *hits Dean over the head*

Dean: Ouch, none of your business squirt.

Ayame: Squirt, dude you have no room to talk!

Aqunae: Alright monkey, let's calm down now.

Ayame: But he called me squirt! *begins to cry*

Aqunae: I apologize to the Audience and to you Dean for this monkey's terrible behavior.

Ayame: I'm under a lot stress danm it!

Aqunae: Please be sure to continue reading and leave a review.

Ayame: You forgot the one thing!

Aqunae:Oh…right…Kyu?


	8. Bob Evans

Chapter 7

Angel and Sam walked out of the motel and started walking down the road to a Bob Evans they had seen a few days before. They came to the intersection and as Angel began to walk across she felt Sam's hand brush against her own, then she felt his long fingers slowly weave themselves around her smaller slender ones. She didn't dare to stop and turn around to ask why, for they would've been standing in the middle road. When they reached the other side Angel felt Sam's grip tighten, she turned around to see Sam gipping his head painfully.  
"Sam!" She shouted. Sam slowly fell to his knees and groaned in pain. Angel knelt in front of him tightly gripping his hand using her other arm to wrap around his neck, she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Sam can you hear me?!" she knew all too well that this meant Sam was having another one of his visions. 'Why does this keep happening?' she silently asked 'Why do all these bad things happen to Sam!?'

Sam's vision soon ended and Angel helped him to his feet then wrapped her arms around his waist to help him stay on them. They walked up the road and reached the restraunt. They quickly went in and were shown to their table. As soon as the waitress was gone Angel looked at Sam worriedly.

"Sam are you ok?" she asked

Sam looked up at her and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine." he reached his hand across the table and placed it on her cheek "You know, that worried look dosen't really fit you."

Angel blushed a bright red and looked down at her hands twiddling nervously under the table, "Sam..." she began to say "...You know that if there was a way to take away all these painful things, I would do it." She turned her gaze back to Sam and gave him a small smile.

"I know" He removed his hand from her cheek and placed it on the table "But I think I would like to hold your hand again."

Angel's blush deepened as she took one of her hands out of her lap and placed it in his. The waitress soon came back with their drinks, Sam had coffee and Angel a chocolate milk, and thhe waitress noticed their hand-holding and looked concerned. Angel noticed this and sighed, "I'm eight-teen so it's ok." Angel spoke. The waitress gave her a surprised look took their food orders and walked back to the kitchen.

"You know that's going to happen a lot, right?" She asked Sam.

He looked up at her and sighed "Yeah I know, but I think I can live with it." he looked in to her eyes and smiled "How about you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." She took a sip of her chocolate milk and turned to the windows across the room and almost chocked the drink back up but instead swallowed it and started to cough. Sam quickly stood up and ran over to pat her on the back.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she stopped.

She dramatically pointed to the front, "Tell me you see that too."  
Sam turned his head to see Dean and Lulu walking in together! "I think I do." he answered.

Dean automatically noticed the couple and waved at them, Angel silently thanked god for the waitress giving them a two-person table. Angel looked them over and noticed they were both extremely pissed, 'They must've had a fight.' They continued towards them and stopped at their table, "So..." Dean began "You two on a date?"

"Yeah actually" Sam answered earning surprised looks from the both of them "You?"

Dean gave his younger brother a sarcastic look, "Uh..., it's more of an apology meal."

Lulu gave him a look that said 'you bastard' "Don't you mean a kiss up meal?" she stated.

Dean looked back at her and placed his arm over her shoulders earning an annoyed scoff, but Lulu blushed anyway. Their waitress came up behind them and showed them to their table. Angel thanked god again that it was all the way across the room. Sam took his seat again and the waitress came with their food (they both got pancakes and sausage). Sam and Angel both took the occasional peek over at the other table, everything seemed fine they were eating their meals and talking in between bites. They decided it was okay and went back to their "date".

"So..." Sam began "How's your meal?"

"It's delicious!" she answered excitedly

"Good." Sam noticed that Angel had some stray syrup on her wrist, he reached over to it lightly brought it up to his mouth where he gently licked it away. He looked at Angel and saw her eyes and mouth were wide open and her face was the same shade as a tomato. He smiled softly and kissed what was left then brought his fingers up to hers and entwined them together.

Angel looked into Sam's soft gentle eyes and she immediately softened her own. She takes into account how his eyes held the most beautiful color of green she had ever seen, they practically glowed. Sam was admiring Angel as well, he loved how her deep blue eyes softened just by looking in to his. A thought suddenly crossed his mind, 'The last time this happened was with...Jess...' the picture of his dead girlfriend came into his thoughts. His look turned sad as he peeled his eyes away from Angel's. Angel knew immediately what or more like **who** he was thinking of, she quickly lowered her eyes to her lap. 'Why...Why do bad things always happen to those around me?' she thought sadly.

"Angel, you okay?" she heard Sam ask. Angel looked up at him confusingly. Sam sighed and reached his free hand and placed it on her cheek, Angel felt him wipe something wet from her face. She then realized that she was crying, quickly wiping away the rest of the tears. "You okay?" he asked once again.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where these tears came from." she answered

Sam chuckled lightly "Alright" he looked down to see their plates were empty "Want to go?"

"Sure, why not."

They both stood and walked hand in hand to the front where Sam paid the bill and lead Angel back to the motel to wait for Dean and Lulu.

~...~

Lulu looked up from her plate as she watched Sam and Angel leave the restraunt, Dean looked up at her and turned around to see them leave. Lulu sighed and returned to eating her hash browns. She slowly began to remember the events of that morning; first there was the incident in her room, next she and Dean had a full blown out fight in the car, and then he decides to try and make up for it by treating her to a nice breakfast. 'This is all just a huge mess' she thought. About a few minutes later Lulu felt a weird sensation come over her, she looked up and realized Dean was staring at her.

"What?" she asked

Dean shrugged "Nothing."

Lulu tried to go back to eating but Dean was continuing to stare at her, "Why are you staring at me?"

It took Dean a while to answer, almost like he didn't know what to say, "I'm remembering the day we met, do you remember?"

Lulu sighed "All too well."

Flash back:

Dean: Age 16

Sam: Age 12

Angel: Age 10

Lulu: Age 13

Dean was sitting in the passenger's side of the Impala while his father drove, he looked back and saw Sam and Angel cuddling under a blanket.

"Dad?" he asked

"What?" his father John replied

"Where are we going?"

"To visit an old friend of mine."

"Hunters?"

"Yep, and good ones at that, taught me most of what I know."

"Why the sudden visit?"

"Their granddaughter just started living with them and she seems to be having a rough time, so I thought you kids could use a break and make a new friend in the process."

"And what about you?"

"Got a case I want to check out."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent and until they passed a sign that read Mouse Trap, Louisiana.

"Mouse Trap?" Everyone heard Angel say "Is this it?"

"Yep, we're almost there." John answered

Dean turned around and smiled "Funny name for town don't you think?" Angle giggled and Sam smiled they continued their conversation giggling and cracking jokes about the town's name, even John joined in. Dean remembers it as one of the rare times he heard his father laugh. Soon they pulled into a muddy clay drive way. "Angel, be sure to put your rain boots on." Dean spoke

"Okay." she answered already slipping one on.

Dean stepped out of the car and watched as Sam and Angel carefully stepped on to the muddy surface making sure they didn't slip. When everyone was safely out of the car and the three kids had their things together, they walked on to the porch and John knocked on the door. Instantly an older woman in a red and white polka dot dress, a apron around her waist, and her extremely white hair tied in to a loose braid.

"John-boy!" the woman squealed in a very heavy Louisianan accent.

"Hey, Bonnie." John spoke while hugging her.

"Well" She said eyeing the children "and who are these young ones?"

John put his hand on the back of Angel's head as he introduced them "Bonnie, these my kids, my sons Sam and Dean, and this is my adopted daughter Angel."

"It's nice to meet you." Angel greeted

"It's good to meet you too sweet heart, and just how old are you?"

"I'm ten."

Bonnie's eyes went wide in shock which made Dean laugh under his breath. Then suddenly her face looked serious and she turned her head to the side of the house.

"Alright now Lulu get yourself out from under this porch this instant, and meet our guests!" and that moment a huge bang was heard from under their feet and Angel literally jumped into John's arms in fear.

"Monster!" she yelled, Bonnie noticed this and placed a hand on her little shoulder.

"No little one" she said soothingly "It's only my rebellious granddaughter who thinks she can run from the world."

"And I almost did too." a voice came from behind them.

Dean turned around to the source of the voice, there standing before was one of the cutest girls he had ever seen. She was tall and had long slender legs; her skin was a slightly tan, her face was round and

elegant, her eyes were a deep coffee brown and were shaped with intelligence, her body was average but Dean didn't care. She was cute. He walked up to her and put out his hand "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester."

The girl looked down at his hand and shook it "Lulu Gapore, nice to meet you." she let go fo his hand and walked over to her grandmother.

"You better apologize to this little one here." Bonnie scolded "You scared the daylights out of her."

Lulu looked at Angel apologetically "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Angel let go of John and slid to the ground and holding out her hand "Apology accepted, my name is Angel."

Lulu took the little Angel's hand and gently shook it "Nice to meet you Angel."

"You like to crawl under the porch?"

"Yeah sometimes, just to be alone."

"You're just like a mouse."

Dean chuckled under his breath. "What are you laughing at dog-breath?" Lulu asked

"Nothing." Dean paused "Mouse."

End Flashback

Dean looked up at Lulu who was still eating her food "I hope your enjoying your meal,..." he paused "...Mouse..." Lulu looked up at him and scoffed "Whatever..." she silently smiled "...Dog-breath..."

And so birthed their beautiful relationship.


	9. Motel room

Chapter 8

Sam and Angel were in their motel room, alone, they were both sitting on opposite corners of their bed both looking away from the other.

"Sam?" Angel asked nervously

"Yeah?"

"That vision you had earlier, what was it about?"

Sam looked at her worriedly, 'Angel, why couldn't you forget that?' the truth was that his vision was about Angel being kidnapped by a monster. Sam was so freaked out by it he could still hear her screaming out his name and how scared she looked as she was dragged away.

"Sam?" Angel asked again, he noticed her voice sounded closer than before so he turned around to realize Angel was right in front of him. He looked closely at her expression and noticed it was the same worried one from earlier, he suddenly felt a pang in his chest. The first time he saw this look was when they were kids, her family had just been killed and she was scared, lonely, and all other emotions humans were able to feel.

Sam placed his hands on each side of her face, "Why are you always giving me this look?" He asked. Angel didn't answer; she just stared softly into his eyes. After a moment Sam realized the distance between them was quickly closing, and with one more inch of movement their lips touched. Angel placed her hands on Sam's chest while they slowly lowered on to the bed.

Their kiss instantly deepened as soon as Angel's back hit the mattress. Sam licked at her bottom lip earning a small moan and entrance into her mouth. Their tongues licked at each other passionately neither one backing down until they were sincerely desperate for air, when they finally released each other's lips they took in huge gasps of air and tried to steady their breaths.

"Sam..." He looked at the girl under him and blushed intensely, she looked so beautiful; soft eyes, her short hair and little tribal braid cascaded around her face, with a light blush on her creamy white cheeks. "Sam...I...I want." He didn't need to here anymore he jammed his lips into hers; kissing away any doubt they both wanted the same thing, more. More kisses, more touching, more everything. Sam took her light blue hoodie and hoisted it over her head and tossing it to the side revealing her black cameo, which was tight enough to show her cute little figure. Sam came down to her neck starting to lick and nip gently at it. Feeling Angel quiver every time he licked her and hearing her little moans, Sam could already feel his pants getting tighter. He took one of his hands and started sliding it under her cameo until he reached her little breasts. Sam came up from Angel's neck and looked at her, "They're bigger than I thought." He said as he gave it her one of them a quick, gentle squeeze. Angel arched her back from the sensation of Sam's groping, the feeling she got from Sam touching her was amazing her with every little brush of skin, "Ah...Sam...!"She let the words slip out one by one, she wanted Sam to know just how she felt when she was with him, she had loved him for so long and now everything was bursting out all at once, she didn't want it to end, not ever. Sam kept giving her neck and her little mounds more attention, while Angel stared running her slender fingers through his hair, both moaning uncontrollably to the others touch. Things were perfect in this moment that is until..."click"

~...~

Dean and Lulu had pulled up to the motel in the impala. Dean looked over at Lulu; he could tell by the look on her face that she was still a little pissed.

"Lulu..." Dean began "I want to...uh...you know...apologize for...the whole thing this morning."

Lulu gave him a very cocky look "Oh why thank you Dean, it must've just about killed you to say something as sweet and heartfelt as that."

"Okay, okay, I get it I was a total ass and I'm sorry, can you forgive me in any way possible."

Lulu leaned closer to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Of course, Dog breath." She got out of the impala and walked towards the door. Dean watched her curvy figure as she went and smiled then proceeded to follow her. When he reached the door he saw Lulu was hesitating to open it and he soon learned why.

Dean leaned closer to the door and his eyes widened as he heard Angel scream out his little brothers name. 'Oh Crap!'

"What should we do?" Lulu asked

"Well we can both go in there and completely embarrass the hell out of both of them, or we can be "good" and wait till they're done."

"All those in favor of the first option say I."

"I!" they both shouted while scaring a couple of nearby birds.

"Okay on the count of three." Lulu commanded as she took hold of the door knob.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They both suddenly burst through the door yelling "Surprise!" They looked to the couple and saw the position the two were in. Sam was over top Angel with his right hand up her cameo groping her and his other hand resting beside her head, Angel had her hands still buried in Sam's thick head of hair. Both had tomato red faces and wide-eyed looking at the intruders.

"My eyes!" Dean yelped

"Dang it!" Lulu interjected "I thought you guys were further along than this!"

Sam took in their situation and quickly backed off of Angel who immediately grabbed her hoodie off the ground and ran into the bathroom, making sure to give the door a good loud slam. Sam looked at his brother angrily.

"What the hell, man!?" He screamed loudly.

"C'mon Sammy it was just a joke."

"Bullshit, man, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me Sammy, how 'bout what's wrong with you!"

"What?!"

"You've only been dating Angel for, what, two days and have only gone on one date and your already jumping into bed with her!"

"Dean, that's none of your damn business so you stay the hell out of it!"  
"Yeah right like it's none of my business, you may be my brother Sam but Angel is still a part of this family!"

"Meaning, what!?"

"Meaning it's still my job to take care of both of you, but so help me if you hurt her in any way possible I'll..."

"You'll what Dean, kick my ass, well believe me if it comes to that I probably deserve it!"

"Guys!" Lulu shouted as she crouched by the bathroom door "Dean, please apologize."

"What?!"

"Sam, I'm sorry, believe me this will never happen again." she looked to Dean and pointed at the door "Now Dean go apologize to Angel."

"Why?"

"Go listen."

Dean did as he was told and leaned close to the bathroom door, he could hear loud sobs coming from the other side. When it came to Angel, Dean was pretty much a sucker to anything that made the eighteen year old anything but happy. Dean sighed "Angel, come out please."

"Go away!"

"Come on, I'm sorry we embarrassed you, now will you please come out?"

The door opened a little and Dean could see one of her big teary blue eyes peering at him, "You're an ass." she said

"Yeah, I know."

Angel came out of the bathroom wiping tears away from her eyes and walked a few steps past Dean, stopping for a minute to wipe away more small tears. Dean took this as his chance to give her small hug and then he might be truly be forgiven. As he began to wrap his arms around her, Angel lifted her arm up high and then suddenly brought her elbow down hard on his private area. Dean instantly grabbed the now painful spot and lowered himself to the ground.

Sam and Lulu both chuckled at the scene in front of them, "That's what you get." Sam boasted.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean groaned

"Jerk."

"Bitch"

"Ass" Angel added.

"Whore" Dean also added.

Angel scampered over to Sam hugging him then they both went lay down on their bed. Lulu giggled then went over to crouch beside Dean handing him a water bottle and smiling softly, "You going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, happily taking the water "Just give me a minute."

"Okay." she gave him a peck on his temple and stood looking to where Angel and Sam had gone to, Lulu's expression softened as she saw Sam and Angel cuddling on their bed watching the news, Angel looked to be half asleep while Sam was rubbing her back. Lulu sighed which made Dean look up at her and then looked to the couple on the bed, he had to admit it was pretty cute but there bigger things to worry about.

"Alright you two." Dean said causing them to look up at him "Time to get back to work, we got a ghostly bitch trying to kidnap kids, remember?"

They both sighed and sat up preparing for hours of research.

~...~

Sam and Angel were sitting at the table in their motel room, Sam on his laptop and Angel reading a book on the town's history. Dean and Lulu had gone out earlier to see what they could learn from some local historians and promising lunch when they got back. Sam looked over his computer screen at Angel 'What if the ghost gets her again?' as if she read his thoughts Angel looked over at him and theirs eyes locked and Angel sent him a quiet mental message 'I'll be ok.' They gave each other quick smiles then went back to their work.

A few minutes later Sam felt an awkward sensation go up his spine almost like a cold chill but worse. He looked at Angel and saw she had noticed it too and was already reaching for her pure iron knife on the table. "You feel it too, right?" she asked, Sam only nodded in reply. Suddenly the ghostly figure of Martha Lanier appeared in the middle of the room causing both Angel and Sam to leap into action. Sam grabbed a bag of salt and threw it into the ghost's face while Angel threw her knife hitting the middle of her transparent chest, causing Martha to disappear.

They stood there panting with adrenaline pumping through their veins. "Salt." Angel gasped "We need salt on all the entry ways."

"I know." Sam said as he started pouring the salt by the door and windows, he even went as far as putting a circle of salt around their beds. When he finished up he looked for Angel who was sitting on their bed with her legs pulled to her chest. Sam walked over to her and sat down next to her, "You okay?" he asked.

Angel didn't reply she just shook a little. Sam placed his arms around her pulling her closer to him; in response she took her own little arms and wrapped them as far as she could around his waist while furrowing her face into his chest. Sam could hear small sobs coming from her and he took one of his hands and lifted her face to look at him, her eyes were filled with little tears while some poured down her face, he then lightly kissed away her stray tears and wiped the others that were gathered in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I guess I'm just not in control of my emotions today." Angel sighed sounding a little depressed.

"Why don't we take a break for a little while?"

"Okay."

"How does a nap sound?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Really good actually."

They both laughed a bit and Sam fell on to the bed landing on his back with Angel falling in to his chest, they situated themselves on to the pillows and fell into a light sleep.

Ayame: Okay...well...

Aqunae: That was your first time writing anything remotely related to sex wasn't it.

Ayame:Yeah...

Angel: it wasn't that bad I enjoyed it.

Aqunae:Yeah cause you were on the recieveing end.

Ayame: Oh well, please review, KYU!


	10. Research

.:Chapter 9:.

Dean and Lulu were standing on a porch of a home in downtown Madison. Lulu peeked over at Dean she could see by the look on his face that he was pissed; after all they had been standing here for at least thirty minutes after ringing the doorbell five times.

"Good god where is this dude!" he shouted

"You sure you saw a car in the garage."

"Yeah."

"Maybe he went for a quick walk."

"We told him we were coming!"

"Maybe he thought he would have time to go out real quick." Lulu spotted a bench swing next to Dean "Let's sit here and wait then." she moved over to it and sat down. Dean just gave a look that said 'Are you serious?' she patted the seat beckoning him to sit. He decided it would be best to do so and sat next to her.

"So..." Lulu began "Have you guys found any more clues about where your dad is?"

Dean looked at her with a bit of sadness in his eyes "Uh...no actually, to tell you the truth I don't really think we'll ever find him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we keep looking for him but every time we think we're getting closer he seems to disappear into thin air again."

"How do Sam and Angel feel about this?"

"I...Uh...haven't exactly told them about what I actually think."

"I see."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just..."

"Hard?"

Dean looked at her as she finished his sentence, "Yeah, really hard."

Lulu placed a hand on his and rubbed the back of it with her thumb, "I know the feeling."

Dean looked down at her hand then up to her chocolate brown eyes, he could tell that she was telling him the truth. "When exactly have you found it hard to tell someone something?"

"Oh, it happened when I was a girl."

"Oh?" he looked into her eyes questioningly.

"Yeah, there was this guy I met who had a cute little brother and an adopted sister who looked younger than she really was."

"Oh really?" Dean smiled realizing she was talking about him.

"Mm-hm, he was a total ass when I first met him, but after a while we became rather close and one day we were outside alone and something amazing happened."

"Amazing huh, and what exactly would that be?" he chuckled.

"I confessed to him."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Did he return your feelings?"

"Yep, and then we made out until his siblings caught us."

"Did this guy have a name by chance?" He asked as they scooted closer together.

"Yeah, I think his name was Dean-something, I think his last name started with a "W"" she giggled a little as Dean got closer.

"So," he began "You really think my brother's cute?" they both burst into laughter, now holding hands and slightly swinging.

"Excuse me," they both looked up as a voice interrupted their moment, it was an old man wearing a dress shirt and kakis coming up on to the porch "Are you the people I was supposed to talk to?"

Lulu stood from the swing and held her hand out for the man to shake "Yes, my name is Lulu Gapore and this is my..."

"Boyfriend," Dean suddenly announced while shaking the man's hand "Dean Winchester."

"And how may I help you two today?"

"We just moved into town and we're also a couple of history buff's and we were wondering if you could just tell us some things about the Lanier family." Dean said as he placed an arm around Lulu's shoulders.

"The Lanier family?"

"Yeah we're kind of writing a book about towns we've lived in and their most historical families." Lulu answered

"Oh is that so, I would be happy to help you both." he quickly took out his keys and opened the door "Please come inside." they entered his home and were ushered into his living room where they sat and talked of a tragic family past.

~...~

Sam awoke when he heard someone yelling outside, he got up, doing his best not to wake Angel, and went to the door looking through the peep hole to see who had the nerve to ruin his and Angel's nap. It was a man and a woman fighting over something Sam didn't really care about, he opened the door slightly and poked his head out.

"Excuse me." he began causing the couple to look up at him "We're trying to sleep in here, would you mind toning it down a bit, please?" they both apologized and ran into their room next door.

"Sam...?" he heard Angel's small voice from behind him; he turned around to see she was sitting up in the bed rubbing one of her eyes sleepily.

"Did those people wake you up?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." she stretched her arms into the air and yawned.

Sam closed the door and walked over to her as she stretched throwing his arms around her, and with her arms already over her head she placed them around his neck. The distance between them was almost non-existent as Sam laid many kisses on her face, his lips touched all over her face except for her own lips causing Angel whimper. Sensing what she wanted, Sam gently placed his lips upon hers loving how soft and warm they felt. He pulled back and grabbed her waist lifting her into the air. Of course Angel's automatic reaction was to tighten her grip on his neck and pull herself closer to him and even wrapping her little legs around his waist.

"Sam, what are you doing?!"

"Multi-tasking."

He carried her to the table and grabbed his laptop then walked back over to the bed, sitting down with Angel in his lap.

"You know, you could've done all that without the effort."

"Yeah but I did it any way." he chuckled "After all I don't want you to let go just yet."

"Whatever, your just too spoiled I guess."

"Yeah, but not as spoiled as you."

"Oh, is that a fact?" "According to me, yeah."

He placed his hands on her waist again and flipped her around in his lap so she faced the T.V.

"What are doing now?"

"Still multi-tasking."

Sam opened his computer and started researching again while he hugged Angel from behind. He kept typing away until he felt Angel's body go limp and her breathing get slower, he looked down at her to see she was asleep once again. He chuckled a bit and pulled her closer to his chest feeling the warm, soft skin on her face. He chuckled to himself brushing some hair from her face, 'I can't believe I used to think of her as a sister.' he thought 'Angel was always around me while growing up she rarely, left my side, and in school she would cry because she felt alone.' Sam began to remember a certain time when they were in Junior High.

Flashback

Sam, age 13

Angel age 10 (late birthday)

Dean age 17

Lulu age 14

Sam was walking down the halls of the school him and his siblings were attending, the good thing about this school was that it was a high school and a Junior high school mixed together so if needed Dean and Lulu were at an arms reach. Sam continued down the hallway keeping an eye out for Angel as he did, this was the usual time she would meet him so they could quickly find Dean and Lulu to go home, the school wasn't exactly nice to the four kids. Angel seemed to have the worst out of all of them, they found out she had dyslexia and bullies seemed to find out about it and would constantly pick on her for it.

After about twenty minutes Sam was starting to panic, he had looked everywhere for Angel and couldn't seem to find her. He looked everywhere, he even asked a random girl to see if she was hiding in the bathroom. Sam ran down every hallway asking anyone he ran into if they had seen her, no one had seen her at all. When he turned the next corner he spotted Dean and Lulu standing by some lockers and ran straight to them. Dean was the first to notice his brother running towards them, "Sammy, what's wrong?" he asked. Sam was out of breath from running around so much that he couldn't answer, Dean looked around and noticed the absence of a certain little, "Sammy, where's Angel?"

Sam looked up at his brother worriedly "I can't find her any where Dean!"

Dean's eyes widened in fear "Have looked everywhere?!"

"Yes everywhere, and I can't find her!"

Lulu placed a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Sammy, we're going to find her."

At that moment the P.A. system went off and a scraggy voice chanted "Dean and Sam Winchester please report to the principles office."

The boys looked at each other in worry, going to the office would only slow their search. Lulu placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "Go ahead you two, I'll continue the search out here." She patted them both and walked off in the other direction.

"C'mon Sammy, let's get this over with." Dean said sounding quite agitated.

When they reached the office they were directed to the door of their principle, . They entered the room and Sam automatically noticed Angel sitting in one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Angel!" the boys shouted as they ran to her, smothering her with hugs.

"Ahem." they both looked up to see Mrs. Faux giving them a look that said "Are you done now?"

They both backed away when Sam suddenly noticed something on Angel's face, "Angel, where did you get that bruise?"

Angel gasped and placed one of her little hands over her cheek to cover it, Sam quickly removed her hand and stared at the dark mark on her little cheek.

Dean stared at it as well and gave Mrs. Faux a dirty look, "Who did this?" he asked.

Mrs. Faux just pointed to Angel and said "Ask her."

Sam and Dean looked at Angel waiting for an answer, Angel looked up at her brothers and sighed "Justin Macintosh…" The boys went wide-eyed, they both knew who that was and this guy was a huge, he was at least five times Angel's size.

"Where is he?" Dean asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"In the hospital." answered with a sly grin on her face.

Dean was a bit confused but he placed a hand on Angel's head and ruffled her hair, "Did a knight in shining armor come to your aid?"

"No." Angel answer calmly.

"A ninja?"

"Nope."

"Angel, who helped you?" Sam asked

"No one."

"You mean to tell me, me, Dean Winchester, that you took down Justin Macintosh on your own."

"Yes."

"How?"

"He said something that pissed me off."

"What did he say?" Sam asked

"He said that you and Dean and Daddy and Lulu, that you guys were all nuts and that we all belonged in the crazy house!"

"So you hit him?

"Yes, I hit him, I kicked him, I bit him, and I scratched him."

"Angel…" Sam walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "Your such a good little girl." he whispered

"I'd do anything for you Sam…"

End Flashback

About an hour later Dean and Lulu came charging in with bags of food in their hands, Sam was reluctant to do so but he woke Angel so she could eat and hear more about their case.

"So, what did you find?" Angel asked

"Well…" Lulu began "We found out that Martha Lanier has no grave anywhere cause apparently she decided to have her ass cremated."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know you guys run into these kind of problems more than me."

"Why is there salt everywhere?" They heard Dean ask.

"Oh yeah." Sam began "we had a little visitor while you were out."

"The ghostly kind?"

"Yeah."

"It didn't hurt you guys?"

"Not when we threw salt and iron in it's face."

"Good, hope the bitch learned her lesson."

"Now what are we going to do?" Angel asked

"Not sure." Dean answered "I'll call Bobby in a minute and see what he says."

_Ayame: Well that's all for this long chapter!

Aqunae: Hey can you keep it down over there I'm trying to sleep.

Ayame: Whatever, please be sure to follow this story and leave a review, KYU!


	11. Realization

.:Chapter 10:.

Dean went through the contacts in his phone till it landed on Bobby's name and he hit the call button. He could hear the dial tone and he turned around to see Lulu sitting on their bed with Angel while brushing her long wavy locks with her fingers as she talked to Sam. Dean looked her over a couple of times admiring her adult body as much as he had last night (before she passed out anyways). He even liked how she still wore his old leather jacket from when they were teenagers; he smiled as he remembered the first time she wore it, the arms were too long and the bottom was only a few inches from the top of her knees. The best thing about that time was that she told Dean that she loved how his scent was wrapped around her body.

"Hello." Dean jumped out of his thoughts at the gruff voice of Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, what cha up to?" He asked as Angel looked up at him and smiled.

"Just got done killn' off some damn blood suckers, what do you need?"

"Well we kind of got ourselves in a rut here…Hey!" Dean shouted as Angel latched on to his back trying to get the phone from him. Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear when Dean shouted and continued to hear Angel fighting with him over the phone he could also hear Sam and another female laphing in the background.

"Just what the hell are you idjots doing?!"

"Uncle Bobby!" Bobby heard Angel's excited voice on the phone now, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Angel, what's going on?"

"Nothing Uncle Bobby." she answered sweetly "Dean and I were just playing."

"Playing?" Bobby shook that from his thoughts as he heard Dean swipe the phone away from the girl.

"Bobby?" he heard Dean ask.

"I'm still here ya idjot, now what were you saying?"

"Right, well Bobby we seem to be in a nit of a rut here?"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well we're kind of hunting down a ghost and…uh…the damn bitches body seems to have been cremated."

"And…?"

"And we kind of don't know how to kill it."

"Listen, if her body was cremated all you've gotta do is find whatever she's attached herself to and salt it then burn it."

"Oh, thanks Bobby."

"No problem." They paused a moment then Bobby spoke again "How close are you guys to finding your dad?"

Dean looked back at the others before resuming their conversation "Haven't really gotten anywhere on that."

"Don't worry you'll find him." Bobby sighed

"I know."

Angel was staring a the back Dean's head seeing her opportunity to jump up and grab him from behind, Dean yelped in surprise as he felt her thin arms grab his shoulders. Angel stretched her arms to their full length in an attempt to grab the phone away from him again. Dean being the wiser took one of her arms and used it to flip her onto the bed in front of him.

"Oof!" she let out as some of the air in her lunges left.

"Will you stop it!"Dean shouted at her

'But I want to talk to Uncle Bobby!" she yelled back with fake tears in her eyes.

"Alright, alright." Dean sighed "Bobby I'm putting you on speaker."

He hit the speaker button and lowered it so it was in front of Angel. "Hi Uncle Bobby!"

"Hey kiddo, how you doin'?"

"I'm good, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Lulu's alive!"

"What?!" Bobby became wide-eyed and speechless, and almost dropped the phone in his hand.

"Yeah we found her the other day, turns out she was working on the same case as us."

"She with you now?"

"Yes I am." Lulu answered

"Lulu is that really you?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Where the hell have been?!"

Lulu was quiet for a second then answered "Hunting."

"Hunting what exactly?"

Lulu took the phone from Dean and walked outside with it making sure that no one was going to follow her.

"What's wrong with her, Dean?" Angel asked looking up at him.

Dean stared at the closed door, "I don't know."

~…~

Lulu walked towards the impala and sat on the hood as she brought Dean's cell phone to her ear, "Bobby you still there?"

"Yeah" Bobby answered "Lulu, what's going on?"

"I'm hunting a demon." she confessed.

"What?"

"Yep, I'm hunting down the demon that killed my grandparents."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you a dumb ass or something, that's suicide."

"Bobby, I found out something too."

"What?"

"Bobby this is the same thing that killed Dean's mom and it's also connected to the deaths of Angel's family and friends and the death of Sam's girlfriend."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…" she paused for a moment "Because John Winchester told me."

~….~

Angel sat in a chair while Dean got some beer out of the mini fridge for Sam and himself. Angel looked a little annoyed at him and asked "When do I get to start drinking?"

Dean gave her a serious look "When you turn twenty-one, shorty."

"But, didn't you started drinking when you were sixteen?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It means you don't trust me."

"No I trust you,... when your sober."

Angel sighed "Ass."

"Whore."

"C'mon you two quit it." Sam sighed.

Angel suddenly stood and tackled Sam onto the bed causing him to almost drop his bottle, "Come on Sammy-boy, you can't tell me your not secretly enjoying this."

Sam looked at her in surprise but then his expression changed in to a cheeky smile, he placed his beer on the ground and suddenly grabbed her arm and rolled over to where he was on top of her. "The names Sam…" he said as he gently brushed his fingers through her hair "Not Sammy."

Angel smiled up at him and they both began to laugh.

Dean was a little surprised and annoyed at the fact the couple was doing this in front of him, so to stop it from going any further, he loudly cleared his throat causing them to look at him. They both stared at Dean for a moment, then Sam rolled off of Angel so she could sit up.

"Sorry, about that." Angel spoke

"Don't worry…" He answered "I'm just happy that you two are happy."

Angel opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she saw Lulu walked back into the room. She could tell by the look on her face that s one thing had upset her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lulu looked up at her, "Yeah..."

"Lulu don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!" Lulu took a threatening step closer.

"Yes you are!" Angel stood angrily, clearly not backing down. Sam was now starting to get a little nervous.

"Will you stop it, why are you fighting with me?!"

"Why are you lying?!"

Dean stepped between the two females, not at all certain he would be able to stop them. "Alright you two, time to take a deep breath and calm down."

"She started it!"Lulu yelled

"Oh, that's real mature!"

"Angel, quit it!" Dean shouted

"Why me?!"

"Cause your acting weird, now stop!"

"What do you mean weird?!"

"I mean that ever since you had that run in with the ghost you've been all emotional and shit!"

Sam looked up at what Dean said and he realized something, he was right! Ever since Angel's first encounter with the ghost she had been acting, vulnerable. Sam stood and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes suddenly widened in surprise 'She's trembling…' he turned her around to face him keeping a firm grip on her shoulders "C'mon Angel, just calm down." he said as soothingly as he could. Angel looked up into his eyes and became instantly calm, then grabbed her forehead like it was in pain. "You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I just need to lay down for a bit." she turned to Lulu "Sorry."

Lulu just looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "It's fine."

Sam helped Angel back on to the bed covering her with the blanket. "You just rest a bit, okay."

"Okay…" and with in minutes she was asleep, again.

Sam walked towards the door and signaled Dean and Lulu to follow him, they exited the room and gave each other worried looks. "I don't like this." Sam spoke as he slumped against the door.

Dean looked at his brother "Me neither."

"I'm not too thrilled myself." Lulu commented

"What was that I've never seen Angel act so defensive." Sam stated " It's like she's scared of something."

"You think the ghost has anything to do with it?"Lulu asked

"Definitely."

"What kind of ghost mojo is this?"Dean asked this time.

"I don't know." Sam answered run a hand frustratingly through his hair.

Lulu placed a comforting hand on Sam shoulder "Don't worry we'll figure this out."

Ayame: Poor Sam your so confused.

Sam: It's okay

Aqunae: Why are saying that? She's the one who did it to you.

Ayame: Oh, will you shut up! Anyways, be shure to Follow this story and leave a reveiw, Kyu!


	12. Angel's Spiral

.:Chapter 11:.

Angel sat up in bed suddenly clutching her head in pain. She couldn't understand none of it made sense, she felt insecure in every way possible. 'The only thing I'm sure about, right now, is that I love Sam and that he feels…safe…' Angel's head kept throbbing and it came to the point where she could no longer stand it, she went over to Sam's duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She took the bottle with her into the bathroom where she used her hands to scoop water into her mouth swallowing the pills with it. As she wiped the the droplets from her face she glanced into the mirror and was instantly horrified, the ghost was standing right behind her! Angel didn't know what to do so she went to her last option, she screamed as loud as she possibly could. "SAM, DEAN!"

~…~

Sam heard Angel's scream from outside and leaped into action, he slammed the door open and ran into the bathroom. When he entered his eyes went to Angel's body curled in a ball on the floor in fear with the ghost hovering over her. 'Wait a second…' Sam thought to himself 'Angel's not afraid of anything, especially ghosts.' Sam shook away his thoughts and focused on the scene in front of him, he jumped between the ghost and his girlfriend trying his best to keep Mrs. Lanier away from her. Dean was the next to come into the room and threw a handful of salt at the transparent figure. The ghost let out a painful howl and disappeared. Sam turned around and knelt down to where Angel was, he placed a hand on the small of her back rubbing it in small circles. "It's okay," he said soothingly "She's gone now."

Angel looked up and saw he was telling the truth, then she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Sam was starting to worry, Angel hadn't acted this way since they were kids. "Angel…" He began as he pulled her face up to look at him, "What's going on?"

Angel looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face, "I don't know, but ever since that first run in with Mrs. Lanier I've been feeling more and more scared and confused, and all this other shit."

Sam looked up at Dean who looked as worried as he was, and Lulu standing behind him with the same expression. Sam could see they were tightly holding hands. He looked back to Angel and suddenly picked her up in his arms bridal style. Angel didn't complain, she felt completely safe in Sam's strong arms.

Dean and Lulu saw them coming through the door and moved aside. Sam walked past them and walked towards the beds placing Angel back into theirs and sitting down next to her. Sam looked at her, he couldn't believe Angel was having a crying fit over a ghost of all things. This was something she was used to killing, she could do it herself if she wanted to. None of it made sense, how could her personality suddenly change so rapidly. He suddenly felt warmth on his arm and looked down to see Angel clutching it tightly against her chest. He then slowly leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, " he said soothingly as she climbed into his lap "I'm here." he wrapped his arms around her and started to gently rock back and forth.

'Do you remember the last time we were like this?' she asked silently.

Flashback

Angel: Age 9

Sam: age 12

Dean: age 15

Angel woke in the middle of night in a cold sweat after another nightmare about her family's murder. She could hear the storm outside raging on in its secret war. Angel sat up in bed leaning bcd on the head board, still breathing heavily from fright. She looked over at the beds around them and the people in them, Dean was sprawled out on his bed and Sam was curled up in the one next to it. She looked between the two then threw the covers off grabbed her teddy bear and silently walked towards Sam's bed. "Sam…" she said softly.

The boy stirred and looked at her sleepily, "Angel…?" he looked her over noticing the sadness in her eyes "Another bad dream?"

The girl looked at him sorrowfully and slowly nodded.

Sam sighed throwing the covers off of himself and sitting up, slowly extending his arms to her, "C'mon."

Angel slowly crept towards him finally crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and began to slowly rock back and forth.

"Thank you."Angel spoke softly.

Sam looked down at her then laid his chin on top of her head, "Your welcome." he rocked her for about ten minutes when Angel finally fell asleep. He placed her in the bed next to him, covering them both with the blanket. He brought her close then placed his chin back on top of her head. within minutes he was also asleep, with Angel protectively in his arms.

End Flashback

Sam looked down at the girl in his arms noticing her tears had stopped and her heart rate had gone down, "Are you calm now?" he asked. She didn't answer just nodded. "Alright…" He placed her next to him o the bed, "Now tell us what's going on."

Angel looked up at him and shook her head, "I don't know."

"Your sure?" Dean asked. Angel only nodded.

Sam took both of her small shoulders into his hands turning him to look at her, "Don't worry, we're gonna figure this out now, okay." Angel only nodded again as Sam pulled her into another embrace. He looked at his brother and Lulu seeing their looks of concern. He couldn't understand what was happening all he knew was that his girl was taking a slow mental downward spiral.

"Hey…" Lulu spoke as she walked up to Angel and crouched down in front of her, "How about, when this case is over we make the boys take us on a date."

"Huh?" Angel asked confusingly

"Hey, I like that." Dean put in, "Like a reward or something."

"Exactly!" Lulu exclaimed.

"I think that would be okay." Sam commented.

Angel looked up at him and smiled softly then looked back to her friend, "It's a date!" she shouted and they all laughed.

Dean walked over to them and suddenly grabbed Angel throwing her over his shoulder, "Whoa!, Dean what are you doing?!"

"We're going for a drive, just me and you."

"Huh, why?"

"Cause you need some fresh air, being cooped up in a motel can't be to healthy."

Angel scoffed "Since when are you worried about health."

"Hey, watch it smart ass." he said as he opened the passenger side of the impala and tossing Angel in, causing her to let out an "Umf!" he walked over to the drivers side and got in putting his keys in and starting it. "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

Angel rolled her eyes at him and slouched into the seat as they drove off to god knows where.

~…~

Sam and Lulu watched as the impala drove away into the distance. "Alright." Lulu said as she looked at Sam "Now that they're gone, we have some serious work to do." Sam nodded and headed back to his laptop to start looking up anything about Angel's symtoms.

~…..~

Angel looked over at Dean confusingly, "Where are we going?" she asked.

Dean didn't answer and just drove on.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Dean still didn't answer.

"Are you going to to talk to me or not?!"

"I thought I told you to relax."

Angel gave him a confusing look and slouched back into the seat, "I would be more relaxed if I knew where we were going."

"Just wait and see, okay." He reached over and ruffled her hair a bit. Angel huffed and turned to look out the window. She stared at the passing trees for what seemed like hours, then they turned into a State Park.

"Huh?" Angel turned to Dean "What are we doing here?"

He didn't answer just drove on. Angel couldn't take it anymore so she threw herself at Dean, only to fail as he expertly caught her in a choke hold.

"Hey, let me go you ass!"

"Hey, now there's the Angel I remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird for the past couple of days, I was worried about you."

"Aww…well ain't that sweet."

"Hey, I'm your brother." he said as he brought her into a hug, "I'm suppose to worry about you."

"Yeah I know, now can you let me go you big ape." she laughed. "Now will you please tell me where we're going."

"Depends."

"On what?"

Dean made a turn and parked the impala in a parking lot, "On, how much you want to go swimming." he reached into the back and brought out a plain black one-piece swim suit with blue strips down the side.

"Are you serious!" she said excitedly as she tackled Dean into the drivers side door. Angel loved swimming and it was the one thing Dean knew would cheer her up.

"Whoa, careful your gonna break something."

Angel let him go and grabbed the bathing suit from his hands, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright go you little Chihuahua." he chuckled. Angel jumped out of the impala and ran into the dressing room as Dean pulled out his own black swim trunks and going into the men's side of the dressing room.

~…~

Sam and Lulu were still researching, Sam looking at some logical ideas to what could be Angel's problem while Lulu was looking into the supernatural. Sam was starting to get frustrated, all of Angel's symptoms lead to things like the flu, drug use, and mid-life crisis. 'Angel's only eighteen for crying out loud!' He looked up for a moment to see Lulu with her nose in a book, her face contorted in frustration as well. Sam sighed and went back to his computer. A few minutes later he nearly fell off the bed as Lulu shouted "I got it!"

"You got what?"

Lulu grabbed her book and practically skipped over to him,"I know what's happening to Angel." She said shoving the open book into his hands so he could see. Sam looked down at the page and instantly noticed the title.

"Ghost sickness!"

"Yes, all the symptoms are there even the whole emotional downward spiral."

"So what do we do to stop."

"Well you see that's the problem we have to kill it, which let me remind you is going to be a bit difficult."

"But still, now we know what's happening and we know we can stop it."

"Exactly, now we need to find out what the hell that bitch has attached herself to."

"Which could be anything in that mansion."

"Well no one said this was going easy."

"Yeah I hear that."

She patted Sam on the shoulder, "Life's tough Sammy, get a helmet."

Ayame: Well that's all for this chapter.

Aqunae: About F #$ %^* time too.

Ayame: Aqunae watch your mouth!

Aqunae: Hey, you changed the rating so I can curse.

Ayame: No you can't only the characters can.

Aqunae: Whatever.

Ayame: Well be sure to leave a review and follow this story, KYU!


	13. Tattoo

.:Chapter 12:.

Dean was driving back to the motel with Angel sleeping happily in the passenger seat. Dean looked at her remembering all the fun they had just had. Angel had so much fun and used so much energy that she passed out as soon as she sat down. Dean looked at her and noticed her hair was still wet and dripping on his leather seats, he sighed and pulled into the motel parking lot. 'Boy I hope Sammy isn't gonna be mad about this.' He turned off the impala and got out heading to the passenger side. He opened the door and grabbed Angel around the back and under the legs pulling her out and bumping the door shut with his hip. He walked up to the motel door and kicked at it as if he was knocking. Sam was stye one to open it looking down worriedly at his girlfriend, "She's fine." Dean confirmed quietly trying not to wake the girl in his arms.

Sam took her from his brother and walked over to the beds placing her onto theirs and covering her with the blanket. 'How many more times am I going to do this.' He ran his fingers through her hair noticing how wet it was, "Dean…" he began "Why is her hair drenched?"

Dean looked at his brother "We went swimming and she forgot to dry it."

"You could've at least dried it for her." he walked into the bathroom and came out with a towel in his hands. He walked over to Angel and began to gently squeeze the chlorine water from her hair, she stirred a bit but didn't wake. When he was done Sam looked up to see Dean signal him and Lulu outside. When they got there Dean turned to the two, "Okay what cha' got?"

"Well…" Lulu began "It seems Angel has a small case of Ghost Sickness."

"Ghost Sickness?" Dean asked turning to his brother.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed "But it's a small case by the looks of it."

"Meaning…" Dean was looking for a bit of an explanation.

"Meaning she won't die." Lulu answered

"You can die from it?"Dean asked with wide eyes.

"If the ghost is powerful enough, yes." Lulu shrugged "But don't worry how she is now seems to be as bad as it can get."

"Good, now how do we get rid of it?" Dean asked

"When the ghost dies it goes away." Sam answered

"Okay, so we gotta kill this bitch quick."

"My point exactly." Sam said as he shifted his weight to lean against a wooden post, "But to kill her we have to find what she's attached to."

"Which, might I remind you, could be anything in that mansion." Lulu inferred

"So why don't we just burn the whole building down."

"Dean you can't jus turn down a historic landmark." Sam commented "You'd have to be an idiot to…" He stopped remembering just who his brother was. Not to mention he noticed how Lulu was making eyes towards Dean. 'Oh no someone tell me she's not in love with Dean of all people.'

But it was true and Sam knew it as well as Angel, Lulu was head over heals for the oldest Winchester. Sam felt like a third wheel now especially when he noticed Dean looking back at Lulu, so he swiftly opened the room door and slipped back inside.

~….~

Lulu and Dean stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when Dean finally reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace. Lulu stiffened for a moment only to relax into his arms, wrapping her own around him.

"Hey…" Dean spoke

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Lulu looked up at him in surprise then smiled, "You don't have to ask."

"So what are you saying?"

She giggled a bit, "I'm saying, yes."

That was all Dean needed as he slammed his lips into hers, only to feel her kiss back hungrily. He felt the heat rise between them and let out a soft groan, causing Lulu to pull herself closer to him. For Dean this was the most amazing feeling he had ever had, but as he let his mind wonder he began to realize that the last time he had felt this way was when he was with Lulu.

~….~

Sam walked into the motel room and noticed something was a miss, Angel wasn't in the bed. Sam was about ready to panic till he heard the sound of the shower going. He relaxed and slumped onto the bed, he sat there for a few minutes when he finally heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see Angel standing there in her pajamas with a tired look on her face. Sam understood why she was so tired now, the ghost sickness had been draining her of most of her energy. She walked over to the foot of the bed and threw herself face first into it, letting out an "Ugh!". Sam looked at his girlfriend, "You okay?" he asked

"Peachy."

Sam let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Angel looked up at him with confusion on her face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" he began as he rolled over onto his stomach, looking Angel right in the eyes "Considering what I just saw outside, I'm gonna say we're gonna have this room all to ourselves tonight."

Angel's eyes widened and her face became red as she realized what he was trying to say, "Oh…i-is t-that s-so…"

Sam let out a small laugh as he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "Yep." he whispered the words into her ear causing her to shiver. He liked her reaction and began to lick and nibble on it.

Angel felt the sensations through out her body and covered her mouth to help hold back a very loud moan. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt her heat rise. "Sam…" she managed to gasp out "Dean…and…Lulu…outside…"

Sam didn't stop just kept going, "It's okay, they're a little busy at the moment."

And as if on cue the eldest Winchester opened the door and poked his head through, "Hey, you two are on your own tonight, remember don't do anything I would!" They heard the door close and the impala speed away. Sam looked back to Angel, who was looking away from him in embarrassment. "Angel…" Sam whispered causing her to turn her face around to look at him. When she did Sam cleverly caught her lips with his own, causing her to let out gasp. Angel relaxed into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow Sam's tongue inside, which he gladly took advantage of. Sam released her lips, and both began breathing heavily as the rested they're foreheads together. He looked into Angel's eyes and saw the silent plea for more, a request he quickly obliged to. He sat up pulling Angel with him, sitting her on his lap (her back to him). Sam leaned down to the back of Angel's neck and began to gently nip at it.

"Sam.." she gasped, feeling her heat rise even higher every time his teeth gently brushed against her delicate skin.

Sam moved lower down her spine and over to her right shoulder blade where he spotted something he hadn't noticed before, a tattoo! He lifted the strap of her cameo and pulled it down so he could fully look at it, it was a tribal tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon. "When did you get this?" Angel was silent for awhile and Sam was beginning to worry.

"After my friends were murdered…it's a tribute to them" He heard her say softly.

Sam was shocked at first then felt pity for his girl, he knew her pain well. After Jessica had died he thought he was lost in a sea of revenge. All he wanted was the death of the thing that had killed her, and as sad as he was to admit it, he didn't even care that Angel and Dean were there to help him or even if out of everyone in the world Angel was the one who understood him the most.

Jumping back to reality, Sam felt tears pricking at his eyes and slowly buried his face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Angel looked down at him, feeling the wetness of his tears on her shoulder. She could feel her heart tearing at the seams, death was a hard subject for the both of them. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes allowing her mind to wonder back into the memory of that terrible day only two years ago.

Flashback: Angel's P.O.V

It was November 19th 2003 it was a cool morning in Beaufort, North Carolina, the sun was bright the clouds were moving; this day just seemed so perfect. I was then no more than an ordinary school girl here at Cross Academy, with my ordinary school uniform ( A sandy colored sweater over a white dress-shirt and dark grey pleated skirt, I also wore a pair of black knee-highs along with my beautiful black and white converse) and my ordinary school life. I had a boyfriend at the time named Akira Toda, he was a handsome japanese boy with pale white skin and dark eyes to match his long black hair. We had only been dating for a month but we felt completely right together (and between me, myself, and I; we never actually slept together, so yes I'm a virgin). We had a band too, it was called the Rouges (because we were basically outcasts of society), it was made up of all of our friends; Sarah Knightly(A sweet, skinny brunette who was basically invisible to everyone), Joey Evaristo(An Italian gangster with a real talent in art and costume design), and Maggie Campbell(An gothic chick who knew more about makeup than I ever will). We were all happy to be playing together, I was the lead female singer/guitar player, Akira was the lead male singer/guitar player, Sarah played the synth, Joey played the drums, and Maggie played the bass. Our songs were amazing, everyone on campus was our fan. (Back to the main story here) I was currently in my history class listening to the lesson when a ball of paper was suddenly thrown at my head, now I also had long hair at the time so it ended up getting tangled in my ends. After I finally got it out and opened it, I saw it was a note from Akira. I turned to look at him, he was lounged back in his chair shooting me his iconic cocky smile. I went back to the note in front of me.

_Hello my Angel,_

_ We're going to have a rehearsal during free period, is that okay with you baby?_

_ Also, when are we going to have our next romantic date, and is it going to be our big one (if you don't catch the hint I'm talking about finally having sex)._

_Love, _

_ Akira T. _

I blushed a little at when I read the word 'sex', but then I realized something 'It sounds like something Dean would say.' I hit my head on my desk at the very thought, 'Good god why did I fall for a guy so much like Dean?' I took out my favorite pen and quickly jotted down my answers, I balled it back up and threw it back at him. He skillfully caught it and read my answers.

_Akira,_

_ Yeah that sounds fine, I need to work on the new song and Joey told me he wants me to try on the new outfit he made for me._

_ Our next date will be soon, and if you play your cards right, yes._

_Love,_

_ Your Angel_

_P.s. Quit acting like my brother Dean, you pervert!_

I turned around when I heard a roar of laughter come from him, in fact the whole class did. He was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his seat, and the whole class began to laugh along with him as did I. Our teacher looked up at him and proceeded to matchup to his desk.

"Mr. Toda, " the teacher said, voice booming through out the room "Do you find my lesson on Napoleon funny?"

I watched as my boyfriend looked up at him with a look of confidence in his eyes, "Why yes sir, almost as much as I do your way of speaking."

The class and I did our best to hold back our laughter while the teacher gave Akira a glare before the bell rang and we were all released. Akira came straight to me and walked with me all the way to my locker. When my locker was open I saw him scan the contents of it, on the door were pictures of me with Sam, Dean, Bobby, and John (who I call Daddy).

"Who's who again?" I heard him ask.

I looked at him then to the pictures and pointed at them, "This is Daddy" I said pointing at one of the pictures,"This is Uncle Bobby, this is Dean, and this is…" I paused a moment as I placed my finger on the pic of Sam and I, we were sitting on one of the motel beds I was hugging him from behind while he was smiling sweetly into the camera "…Sam…" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and looked to see it was Akira as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Why do you always pause when you get to Sam?" he asked

"I told you what happened it shouldn't be a surprise." 

"Yeah I know you two are really close, but your still only siblings, right?" I could hear a hint of jealousy in voice which made me smile.

"Yeah, just siblings."

"Dose he still E-mail you?"

"Everyday."

"And Dean?"

"He calls once a week to check up on me."

"Your Uncle Bobby?"

"He checks in every now and again, he was in town a few weeks back and we spent the day together."

"Your Dad?"

I stiffened when he mentioned him, "I told you Daddy is always busy."

I heard him scoff "Doesn't give him an excuse."

"Akira…" I stopped as the warning bell went off.

"Well I'm off to class." He kissed me on the lips and ran towards his next class while I grabbed my books and did the same.

The rest of the day my head was filled with thoughts of my adopted family. Sam really had made sure to send me an E-mail everyday, most were just little updates of how he was and what had happened during his day. Dean would call once a week telling me of all the hunts he had been on during that time. Uncle Bobby would call too and sometimes he would even come to visit if he was in the area. But John was a different story, he had called her only once since she had lived here and we had only exchanged a few words before hanging up. When it finally got to free period all those thoughts left my mind as I ran to the auditorium, I was late due to a few punks thinking it was smart to mess with me. I ran all the war to the door and took a minute to catch my breath, then opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, had a little run in with some jerks but I'm okay." I was walking down the aisle throwing my things into one of the seats, when a sudden smell came into my nose. My eyes widened as I realized what it was,…blood!

I turned towards the stage and saw a horrifying scene before me. All my friends were lying on the wood blood spilling from deep cuts in their chests, their eyes were life less and blank. I couldn't hold it back anymore I opened my mouth and let out a loud blood curdling scream. "NO, SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Angel…" I heard a voice call out to me I looked to my left and saw Akira on the floor his back on the wall keeping him in a sitting position a long deep gash piercing his chest with blood pooling out around him.

"Akira!" I ran to him dropping onto my knees next to him "Oh my god, who did this!"

He placed a hand on my cheek making me look him in the eyes, "Sing…"

"What. Akira now is not the time, you need help!" I looked towards the doors grabbing tightly on to his hand "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!"

"Please sing, I want to hear your voice." I looked at him again, seeing the plea in his eyes while my own began to fill with tears as I only nodded taking in a breath to let my voice out.

_Hey, you know._

_I am always watching you, making sure that your alright._

_Please wipe your tears away and show us your biggest smile._

_I want you to know that you are never alone._

_All those dreams you have is what makes life worth living._

_They are the power to get past...all those tears._

_Keep walking on…_

_This never ending road._

_Keep singing on…_

_Descend above the sky._

_I know one day…my feelings will reach you._

_So let's make a promise here, _

_To go forward with out fear._

_Thanks for the smile…_

I paused feeling sobs in the back of my throat as clutched Akira's hand tightly.

He moved his hand back against my cheek rubbing his thumb against it as I looked back into his eyes, "Continue…" all I could do was nod again. Ii took in another breath knowing that this time the words would come out with more meaning and force.

_Keep walking on…_

_This never ending road._

_Keep singing on…_

_Descend above the sky._

_I know one day…my feelings will reach you._

_So let's make a promise here, _

_To go forward with out fear._

_Thanks for the smile…_

I watched as Akira smiled softly, "You'll always be my Angel…" and that was the last thing he ever said as I watched the light fade from his eyes and his eyelids slowly close.

"AKIRA, NO, OPEN YOUR EYES!" I grabbed him pulling his body closer to me, burying my face into his dark hair, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Well isn't this a sight." I heard a voice behind me say, I looked to see a tall dark man in the shadows. The only thing that stood out was the color of his yellow eyes, reminding me of another horrible time in my past.

I widened my eyes in realization, "You!" I said holding Akira's body tighter "You killed my family and now my friends and Akira, what do you want from me?!"

"I want you dead." the man said before he came at me slashing my back with a knife "Now die."

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out, when I awoke I was in a hospital with Dean and Uncle Bobby hovering over me and Daddy at the foot of my bed. In a sudden flash I remembered everything and tears left my eyes while sobs were released from my throat. Dean pulled me into him stroking my hair as I buried my face into his chest. I felt a hand on back (Uncle Bobby) rubbing small circles into it and another on my shoulder (Daddy), I didn't look cause I knew, they knew the pain I was feeling, they knew how hard it was going to be and how much pain I was going to feel for the rest of my life. But I knew that they would always be there to help cushion the blow.

End flashback

Angel jumped a little when she heard Sam say "I'm a real mood killer, aren't I."

Angel smiled "It's okay." she kissed him on the cheek "I forgive you."

Sam lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled kissing her back, "I guess this isn't going happen now, huh?"

"Yeah." she admitted sadly "But don't worry, we'll try again." Angel sat up from Sam's lap and walked over to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water.

"While we're on the subject…" Sam said as he laid back onto the bed "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Angel stopped in her tracks and her cheeks grew red "Yeah about that…"

"What, you don't remember his name?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well you see I never really lost it."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, "Your a virgin?"

Angel turned away from him and nodded.

Sam sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"Well I would've freaked out even more if something had happened during it."

"I'm sorry," Angel said as she walked over and stood over him "Please don't hate me."

Sam looked up at her and smiled, "I don't hate you," he said as he reached up and placed a hand on her cheek "I just wished you would've told me, I could've really hurt you, besides…" He gently pulled her down and kissed her on the lips, "Who could hate a sweet girl like you?"

Angel looked at him and smiled, "You'd be surprised." she giggled as she sat don on the bed.

Sam saw his chance as he crawled over to her and placed his head in her lap, "There we go, now I'm comfortable."

Angel looked down at him and smiled, "Sam…" her boyfriend looked up at her as she placed a kiss on his lips, Sam was shocked at first but immediately relaxed and kissed her back. She finally pulled back and leaned against the beds' headboard.

"Wanna watch some t.v.?" Sam asked

"Yeah."

"Anything in particular?"

"Anything but porn."

Sam could only laugh at that answer.

Ayame: That's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!

Dean: Um, I was suppose to have a sex scene in here this chapter.

Aqunae: Relax pretty boy it's in the next chapter.

Ayame: Spoiler Alert!

Aqunae: Geez, you don't have to yell.

Ayame: Whatever, anyways be sure to leave a Review and follow our story, Kyu!


	14. Dean and Lulu's night

.: Chapter 13 :.

It was a cool night, the parking lot was mysteriously deserted, then again it was nearly 1am. A bank of fog rolled in obscuring the cars in the parking lot but anyone walking through would hear the slight creaking of metal and the closer they got to the classic car parked under the weeping willow, would notice the moans and groans coming from its interior. Dean didn't care and apparently Lulu wasn't in the mood to care about any peeping toms.

"…off!" she grumbled pulling away to yank at his jacket. Dean jerked, surprised at her strength but quickly shed the leather jacket. Her grin barely registered in his brain as he pulled her to him again. One hand twined in her long wavy hair slipping behind her neck, but Dean felt her hands fumbling at his waist.

"Wait." Dean said against her lips, one hand reaching between them as he pulled away.

"No..." Her fingers pried the belt from the buckle shoving his hand away and then Dean was pushed against the seat, her lips soft against his.

He tried again to resist, maybe slow down a little but Lulu wasn't waiting. With a groan Dean wrapped both arms around her, felt the soft contours of her body, the moan sliding past her lips… He trailed his lips along the soft line of her jaw, down the side of her neck, his tongue grazing her skin.

Another sigh and Lulu let her head fall back, eyes drifting closed. She felt his hands slide up her waist, her shirt hiking up her body even more. The other made short work of unbuttoning her shorts and beginning to pull them off, and finding the process too slow for her, Lulu lent him a hand.

"You're in a hurry." Dean managed to say before she was yanking on his shirt. It went over his head, lost somewhere in the Impala.

"Shut up." And then she was kissing him.

Dean grunted, felt her teeth bite his lower lip and heard her giggle. Up until then he'd been happy to let her take charge, following her lead.

Lulu, quickly pulled at his pants and underwear nearly ripping them from his body. Now that both were completely nude Lulu straddled Dean's hips, her entrance right over his member. Positioning herself, she quickly pushed him inside of her.

'It was hot, too hot.' Lulu thought. She could feel the beads of sweat on her skin; feel the heat from his body, the burning of his lips against her breast, his hands gripping her hips as they rocked back and forth.

Strands of golden brown hair were pasted to her back and neck; they twined around his wrist as he pulled her head back. His lips touched the pulse at her neck, his tongue trailing down to the hollow at her throat. She dug her fingers into his arm, gripping him as her body shuddered. He could feel her heart beat, its rapid staccato a match for his own and then they clung to each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hot breath whispering past his ear and the little gasping pant brought a satisfied smile to his face.

~…~

The windows were completely fogged up. Dean wiped them from the inside, flipped the windshield wipers on and blasted the heater. Still, the glass kept fogging up. He looked back to Lulu as she was pulling her tank top and shorts back on.

"You weren't that feisty the first time." he commented

Lulu looked at him and smiled, "Well, I was drunk."

Dean could only laugh at her comment "Wanna go to your motel?"

"Yes…"

Dean started up the impala and drove with the window half open, the heater blasting in the front, and Lulu snuggled into his side with her head in the crook of his shoulder. He was happy.

Lulu let her eyes drift closed, the cold air from the open window only serving to make her snuggle more into the green eyed man's side. She was content, which was a first in many years.

~…..~

Lulu woke with a start quickly sitting up as she did. She looked around the room, she felt some one watching her. She looked down to her side noticing Dean beginning to stir, she laid herself down on top of his bare chest as his eyes began to open.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi."

"What are you doing up?"

"Thought someone was watching us."

"Huh?"

"I felt someone watching us."

"Seriously, did you see anything?"

"No just felt it, I guess I'm just a bit paranoid."

"Hey, that's okay in this business you gotta be." He placed his hand in the small of her back and started to rub small circles into it.

"Then I guess I'm not as weird as I thought, huh."

Dean gave her a skeptical look, "When were you ever weird?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when I was a teenager trying to escape the world by crawling under her grandparents porch."

"Come on Mouse, we where all just a little weird growing up."

"Yeah I remember when Angel used to run around with her magic wand shouting out random words, saying she was turning us all into her slaves."

"Hey, don't laugh it worked."

"Only after she started giving us the dreaded puppy eyes."

"Yeah, the one thing from Sam I wish she had never learned."

Lulu laghed kissing Dean on the cheek, "You poor thing."

Dean chuckled lightly as Lulu laid her head on his shoulder, "Those were some great times though."

"Yeah…"

Lulu closed her eyes slightly when suddenly noticed a woman in a victorian dress staring right at her. She quickly sat up and shuffled over to the other side of the bed. Dean saw the woman too and quickly placed himself between the ghost and Lulu.

"What do you want?!" Lulu shouted

"The girl…"

"Stay away from Angel, you bitch!" Dean shouted

Suddenly a shot was fired from behind Dean and the victorian woman screamed out in pain and disappeared. Dean turned around to see Lulu pointing her salt gun in the spot where the ghost had previously been. She sighed lowering in the gun into her lap. "Damn ghost." she looked at Dean and placed a hand on his cheek, "You alright babe?"

Dean gave her a smirk "Did I ever tell you just how sexy you look holding a gun?"

Lulu gave him a similar smirk then leaned in and kissed him.

~…..~

Sam and Angel were sleeping peacefully in their motel room. Angel's head was lying on top of Sam's chest while he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Angel's eyes sleepily fluttered open and she looked up at Sam. She pulled herself up his body till her lips were right next to his ears, "I love you…" she said silently. She then placed her head in the crook of his neck falling back into a soundless sleep. Sam woke at the sound of Angel's voice, he hadn't heard what she said but he knew she was talking to him. He looked down at her sleeping form, noticing how when the moonlight coming from the window hit her form it made her look as if she was glowing. Sam was put into a trance till he noticed a shadow cross the window causing him to look up only to see the ghost of Martha Lanier looking at them through the window. Sam held Angel as close as he could, scowling at the ghost. Martha lifted her arm as if to reach out to grab something "Give her to me!" she demanded

"Over my dead body."

"Give her to me!"

"Never."

"She is mine, give her to me!"

"She's not yours, she's mine!" Sam had had enough he placed Angel back onto the bed as he got up and walked to the door, grabbing salt and Angel's iron knife. He opened the door and stepped out finding himself face to face with the ghost, he looked her right in the eye "Your starting to get on my nerves!" he quickly stabbed her in the stomach then dowsed her in salt. She screamed wildly then vanished from sight.

"Sam…"

Sam quickly turned around at the sound of his name to see Angel standing in the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Angel… what are you doing up?"

"I heard a noise." she looked down at his hands noticing her knife and an empty bag of salt. "Ghost again?"

"Yeah."

She pointed to his hand "That my knife?"

"Yeah it is."

"Using it is gonna cost ya." she grabbed it from his hand and headed inside with Sam right behind her.

"Oh, yeah?" he said closing the door.

"mhmm."

"And what am I suppose to pay you with?"

Angel placed a finger on her lips, "Kisses."

"Oh, then I'll be sure to pay off my debt."

She placed the knife onto the table and turned around to find Sam there. He bent down close to her placing his hands on the table behind her, they leaned in closer till their lips connected into a sweet kiss. When they pulled back Sam let out a light chuckle.

Angel looked up at him confusingly, "What?"

"Your so short."

Angel then took in that Sam was bent over her and that when they kissed she had to bring herself up on her toes, "Shut up."

Sam let out another chuckle grabbing Angel's hand and leading her back to the bed, they both slid under the sheets and Sam wrapped his arms around Angel bringing her closer. "Now go back to sleep,ok"

"Ok."

And with that they both fell back into a soundless sleep.

Ayame: Ok so that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.

Aqunae: Well of course they would.

Ayame: Would you shut up!

Aqunae: Once again we're fighting.

Ayame: Oh, go jump off a cliff.

Aqunae: Already did remember.

Ayame: Anyways, thank you for reading and please stay tuned for more chapters and don't forget to leave a reveiw! Kyu~!


	15. Don't leave me behind

.:Chapter 14:.

After a night of two ghostly encounters, the two couples were finally fed up with it. So that following morning Dean called Sam and said "It's go time."

Sam had gotten up and dressed without even waking Angel. He thought that if he left leaving a note saying he was running some errands there would be a 30% chance that she would believe it, but he liked that he had some odds instead of none. He took out a piece of paper and began writing on it and stuck it to the front of the TV. He turned back to Angel watching as she slept peacefully under the covers. He felt guilty leaving her in the room, but as Dean had said over the phone earlier, the ghost will only catch on to them even quicker than if she was with them. He sighed and walked over to her side of the bed leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. She stirred bit letting out a tired moan but settled back into a restful sleep. Sam smiled and pulled the comforter closer around her as he heard the impala pull into the parking lot, he sighed and grabbed his duffel bag as he headed out the door.

~….~

Angel's eyes fluttered open when she heard the familiar roar of the impala's engine, she sat up and looked around seeing Sam was no longer in bed with her. She kicked the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed placing her feet on the ground. She looked towards the T.V. and noticed a piece of paper stuck to it's screen, she walked over to it and pulled it off the screen and reading aloud to herself.

"Running some errands be back soon." she looked at the note confusingly "Errands?" She heard the impala' engine rev and widened her eyes in realization "Errands my ass!" She raced to the door just in time to see the impala carrying Sam, Dean, and Lulu pull out of the parking lot heading towards the downtown area of Madison. Angel was infuriated 'How dare they go on a hunt without me!' she screamed loudly in her head. She went back inside the room and slammed the door shut. Stomping her feet on the floor as she headed over to her backpack ripping her red Hello Kitty phone (A gag gift from Dean she was forced to keep) out of one of the pockets. She went through her contacts and practically punched the green call button when it landed on Sam's name. She listened as the phone continued to make a ringing noise.

"Hello." she heard a familiar voice of her boyfriend say.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Your a fucking asshole!"

"Now Angel, just calm down."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, dude you have no idea just how much shit your in!"

"Angel, can you please just listen?"

"Oh I'll listen alright, right after I deck you in the fucking face!"

"Angel, babe come on."

"Don't babe me, you promised you would never leave me behind again!"

"Angel…"

She sighed running a hand through her short hair 'I need to calm down, he probably had a good reason' she told herself "You better have a good explanation when you get back or else I'm gonna kick your fucking ass."

"Alright."

"And tell Dean and Lulu that the same goes for them too!"

"Ok."

She slammed her phone shut not even bothering to say goodbye or telling them to stay safe. She was pissed, last time Sam had left it had nearly gotten herself and Dean killed.

Flash back (Episode 11 : Scarecrow)

(Don''t forget that at this time Sam still considered Angel a sister.)

They were all in the impala heading towards where John Winchester had told them to go, Angel was sitting in the back listening as Sam and Dean were arguing back and forth about whether or not to go after their dad in California. Angel was unsure of what to do, on one hand she wanted to follow John's orders but on the other hand she wanted to stop this wild goose chase and find him. Next thing she knew Sam (Who had been driving.) had stopped the car and was getting out and walking to the trunk to get his duffel bag. Dean followed him with Angel right behind him, she was at a loss for what to do.

The brothers fought more than Sam slammed the trunk shut and started walking away from them with his bag flung over his shoulder. Angel suddenly thought of a last resort and ran after him till she was right behind him throwing her arms around his middle holding him in place.

"Don't go Sam, please!" she shouted feeling tears well up in her eyes.

He placed a hand on top of her's rubbing the back of them with his thumb, "It's gonna be okay Angel just stay here with Dean, okay."

Her grip only tightened "Sam please don't leave me behind."

Sam grabbed her right arm and pulled her to where she was in front of him wrapping his arms around her, "It's gonna be okay, stay with Dean, If I find Dad I'll call you, okay?"

Angel looked up at him with sad eyes but nodded in agreement "Alright now get over there before Dean explodes."

She nodded again and released him as she headed back to the impala silently passing Dean and sliding into the passenger seat.

Dean yelled after his younger brother before planting himself in the drivers seat and taking off down the road. He looked over at Angel to see her hood was up covering her head and casting a dark shadow over her eyes. He realized immediately that she was crying, he took one of his arms and placed it around her shoulders pulling her closer to where she was snuggled up against his side. She cried the rest of the night until she was too exhausted to cry anymore. Later on she woke up to Dean calling her name and gently shaking her, saying they had reached their destination and wanted to get breakfast before they started anything. They ate and filled up the car, met a girl named Emily (Who Dean flirted endlessly with) and her Aunt and Uncle who owned the gas station. They heard that couples were disappearing just shortly after leaving town, visited a college that wasn't too far away and asked one of the professors to look it up for them. That afternoon they visited the apple orchard on the out skirts of town.

The two got out of the impala and entered the orchard, Angel looked over at a crate of apples next to one of the trees walking over to it and grabbing a couple for Dean and herself. "Apple?" she asked holding one out to him. He took it cleaning it with his shirt then taking a huge bite, "Holy shit."

"What?"

"These things are the shit."

She took a large bite of her own and let out a light giggle before her features went back to one of seriousness"I agree with you there, but doesn't it seem a little too perfect?"

"Yeah, let's keep lookin' around."

They soon reached the middle of the orchard and came upon a life-sized scarecrow. Angel took one look at it and instantly got an uneasy feeling, and though she felt childish doing it, she grabbed Dean's arm with both hands pulling herself closer to it until her forehead was touching him a few inches above his elbow. He looked down at her and smirked, "Don't tell me your scared."

She looked at him with a scowl jabbing him in the back with her elbow, "Shut up."

Dean chuckled looking back to the thing in front of them and scoffed "Dude you fugly."

Angel grinned against his arm then something on the scarecrow caught her eye, "Dean look at that." she pointed at the scarecrows arm.

Dean took a piece of paper out of his jacket unfolding it to reveal a picture of a man and on his arm was a tattoo, Dean held the paper up to compare the tattoo to the design on the scarecrows arm. It was a match. They left the orchard and that night Dean and Angel sat in the impala staking out the orchard until the young couple from the diner earlier were driving passed when their car broke down in front of the orchard. Thankfully they had gotten to them in time and they escaped. The next morning they visited a college near by finding out that the people of the town were sacrificing the couples for a better way of life (Sick bastards). When they went to leave there was the sheriff holding a gun to their faces and before they knew he hit them over the head with it knocking them out. When they woke up they found themselves in a dark cellar and after many attempts to get out they gave up and waited until someone opened the doors to try to escape. When the doors did open they only found more guns in their faces and were forced to have their hands tied behind their backs. "Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"This is the first time in my life that I actually wished I was a ghost."

He chuckled lightly "Me too, sis."

When they reached the orchard they tied them both to one of the trees while they pointed their guns at them.

"You guys are some evil son's of bitches, you know that?" Angel spoke

"Shut up girly." Emily's uncle said

"Girly? GIRLY?! Dude just because I'm a chick doesn't mean you'll ever have as big of balls as me!"

"I said shut it."

Angel could tell she hit a nerve and just kept going "At least I don't take the easy way out, I've been killing monsters my entire life while you've just been killing innocent people, hah you think you're innocent your no better than the monsters I kill."

One of the men finally got angry and knocked her out by hitting her again with the butt of his gun. The last thing she heard was Dean yelling out her name followed by a string of curses.

It was dark, everything was gone, all her fears and worries gone. Angel felt coldness wash over her, 'I'm dying aren't I?' she asked her self.

'No young one this is not death,' Angel's eyes opened to see a shimmering white woman hovering above 'This is only unconsciousness.' Angel took a closer look at her a gasped 'You have my face!'

The woman smiled at her 'Yes, because I am you or a part of yourself.' Angel looked at her in disbelief 'Listen to me you must protect your family at all cost, especially Sam.'

'What, why, what's going to happen?'

'I'm afraid I can not say, but I can tell you it is of great urgency you protect them; do you understand?'

'Yes.'

'Good, now I must leave you for there are others that need you.'

'No, wait who are you?' but it was too late the woman was gone.

"Angel!"

'Huh?' She turned around at the sound of her name.

"Angel!"

'It's sounds like…'

"Angel, please open your eyes!"

'Sam!' remembering the woman's warning Angel became frantic 'Sam, Sam where are you?!'

~….~

Sam was near tears trying to wake Angel up, from what Dean had said she was hit on the head with a gun twice today. Sam wasn't sure she was gonna wake up or not. When he had arrived in the little town it was already dark out so he headed straight to the orchard. When he was there he automatically noticed Dean and Angel tied to one of the trees. He hurried over to them as fast he could but was surprised to see a blonde woman was already there trying to untie them "Dean?" he asked unsure if his brother was okay.

"Sam?" relieved to hear his brothers voice he stepped out in front of the tree letting Dean see him "Oh, I am so happy to see you, I take back everything I said."

Sam nodded towards the woman "Friend of foe?"

"Friend, definitely."

Sam looked over at Angel her head was lowered to where he couldn't see her face, "Angel?"

She didn't answer.

"She's out cold Sam." Dean said "Carry her would ya'?"

Sam went to her and untied her wrists causing her to slump forward into him, he hoisted her up into his arms bridal style waiting for Dean to be untied then all four of them left in a haste trying to escape the orchard. Before they were about to step out of it the townspeople came out with their guns pointed at them. And after a rather confusing conversation between the woman who untied Dean, Emily, and what Sam assumed was her aunt and uncle the two were taken by the scarecrow allowing them to escape. Emily led them back to town and to where they had hidden Dean's impala. Sam climbed into the back with Angel still in his arms, just hoping she was okay. Emily was in the front directing Dean to her aunt and uncle's house as soon as they were inside she led Sam to the master bedroom that had a bed big enough so that he could sit next to her until she woke up. Emily left the room as Dean explained what happened then left the room himself. Sam looked over at Angel's sleeping form, 'This is all my fault.' he thought to himself as he walked up to the bed 'If I hadn't left she would be okay, I could've protected her.' he slid into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." he soon dosed off still holding her. Later that night he heard small whimpers coming from the girl beside him Sam opened his eyes in time to avoid getting hit it the face by one of her flailing arms. "Angel?" he could tell that she was upset and scared he sat up grabbing her shoulders then pulling her to his chest. "Angel it's okay I'm right here." it didn't work her whimpering had now turned into high pitched screams causing Dean and Emily to burst into the room.

"What's wrong?!" Dean asked

"I don't know she won't wake up!" Angel was struggling in his arms and he had to tighten his hold on her so she wouldn't fall off the bed "Angel!" he thought calling out to her might help but she kept struggling "Angel!" he felt like he's was going to to burst into tears at any moment if he kept watching this "Angel, please open your eyes!"

She opened her mouth as if to scream again but instead blurted out "Sam!" he looked down at her seeing her eyes were still closed "Sam, where are you?!"

He grabbed her shoulder and held her in front of him "I'm right here, open your eyes!" and like that Angel let out another scream then opened her eyes in fear, she looked around the room then her eyes landed on Emily and Dean then finally on Sam.

"S…Sam?"

"Hey there kiddo." Sam said as he let a smile of relief show on his face.

"Dean?"

"Right here sis." he walked behind his little brother so she could see him over Sam's shoulder than gave her a smile.

"Angel," Sam spoke drawing her attention back to him "I'm sorry for leaving, if had stayed here this probably never would have…" he paused as Angel placed her slender fingers onto his lips.

"It's okay, there's no way we could've known it was going to happen, it's the past and there's no way to change it." She smiled at him as she removed her fingers.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked

"Sam, of course."

He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her little frame burying his face in her blonde hair, "I promise I'll never leave you behind again."

End flashback

(In the impala)

Sam let out a sigh as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples with frustration. Dean looked in to mirror at his brother and let out a sigh of his own. "Just how pissed is she?" he asked knowing full well that Sam was in deep shit this time.

Sam looked up at Dean in the mirror "Let's just say, I've just jumped into the biggest pile of shit ever." he sighed again

"It's okay Sam." Lulu spoke looking back at "She'll get over it eventually."

"I know, but there's no telling just how long she's gonna hold it over my head."

"If I know Angel, probably forever."

Sam let out a groan leaning back into the seat and rolling his head back, "Just when did I become the biggest dick to ever exist?"

"When you walked out the door with out giving her explanation of where you were going." Dean said

"If I recall Dean wasn't it your idea to leave her behind?" Lulu spoke.

Dean shot her a look, "Sometimes I wonder just how much you like me?"

Lulu giggled "Oh baby, if you have to question that then you clearly aren't the man I was with last night."

"Hey you don't need to like someone to sleep with them."

"Yeah, you would know all about that wouldn't you, Dean." Sam said

Lulu turned around to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Sam looked at his brother in the mirror, "You didn't tell her?" Dean just looked straight at the road without saying anything.

"Tell me what?"

Sam smirked "That Dean's a player."

Lulu's eyes widened, "Dean, do you take advantage of women?"

Dean shot a glare at Sam through the mirror, "Sam, I hate you!"

"So, it's true?!"

"Well yes and no, I tried the whole dating thing again and it just didn't seem right without you so I just kind of…"

"Just kind of what?"

"Slept around a little with drunk women…"

"What?!"

"You said you didn't like guys like that."

"So wait, did you lie to me to get in my pants?!"

"What, no, if you don't remember I didn't use you when you fell asleep the first time like most creeps would!"

"Still doesn't mean you didn't do it with another woman!"

"I didn't, geez what's your problem?!"

"My problem is that you go around fucking strangers!"

"What, did you want me to just not move on and be stuck on you for the rest of my life?!"

"Well no, but…"

"Not to mention, you shouldn't be preaching to me about fucking strangers -For-A-Day!"

"…" Lulu huffed loudly and turned away from him to look out the window.

At this time they finally realized Sam was still in the car. Sam looked over at Lulu and saw tears pouring down her cheeks, he felt terrible for starting their fight. He realized that he might have cost them both happiness. He leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Sorry for causing that, Lulu's crying." he heard Dean let out a sigh than watched as his brother reached over to her and grabbed the neck of her jacket pulling her to his side. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his side.

Sam smiled at this, it had been a long time since he had seen Dean act this way towards a woman. "Oh and Dean."

"What?"

"Angel's pissed at you too." and Sam could only chuckle when his brother let out a loud groan of frustration. Ayame: Ok that's all for this chapter, I know you guys were looking forward to some Winchesters kicking ass but I felt that this chapter was already so chalk full of stuff I didn't know if I could write a fight scene in it, but don't worry it will all be in the next chapter. And if you all noticed I had to change up some of the stuff from the episode due to having to write it from memory.

Please review and follow! Kyu!


	16. And so she falls

Just in case you guys were wondering

'Thought'

"speech "

_singing or dream _

.:Chapter 15:.

When they reached the Lanier Mansion Sam practically sprinted to the back of the impala to grab all the supplies he would need to end the existence of the spirit that was causing his girlfriend so much pain. Dean and Lulu could both see that he was ready to get in there and get this over with. Lulu walked up behind the tallest Winchester placing a hand on his broad shoulder "Woah, calm down there Sammy."

He turned around shoving her hand away from him "My names not Sammy, it's Sam."

"Look I know you wanna get this thing, I wanna get it too, but you need to just slow down a sec."

"Why?" he was giving her one of his iconic "bitch faces".

"Because I want to take you back to Angel alive and in one piece."

Dean heard what they were saying and walked up behind Lulu "She's right dude, if you get distracted fighting this thing it's gonna take you down and Angel's only gonna suffer for it."

Sam took a moment to think, they were right if they didn't get this thing now Angel's condition could get worse, there was even the possibility that she could die from it. He looked back to the couple in front of him "You're right."

"Good" Dean declared "Okay so review, what do we got?" he was grabbing his things from the trunk.

"A ghost by the name of Mrs. Martha Lanier, she lost her son and is trying to replace him with another child." Lulu stated

"She's has a power called the "mind grab" which she uses on her victims to drag them into the basement of the mansion." Sam also stated "And Angel is currently suffering having caught ghost sickness from it."

Dean closed the trunk and started walking towards the house "Alright lets get this bitch."

They all walk towards the cellar doors seeing they were still missing from the other night "Alright easy entry, c'mon." Dean stated as they walked in.

"Okay the item she's attached to has to be down here so everyone get your EMF readers and start sweeping." Lulu declared as she took out her device and moved around the room with it. Sam and Dean did the same. About ten minutes later Dean's EMF went ballistic, "Woah, I think I found it!"

Sam and Lulu rushed to Dean's side "Where?" Sam asked looking frantically for the object.

"I think it's in here." Dean said as he opened an old wooden door to a small stone room filled with random objects they assumed belonged to the family that once lived there. All their EMF meters began to go crazy as soon as they stepped in. "Okay now what?" Sam asked

"See if you can pinpoint where the energy is coming from." Lulu stated "Which in here means it can be almost anything."

They got to work separating into the corners of the room, Sam was in the back right corner sweeping the meter around him. The whole time they had been there Sam had been thinking about Angel and how mad she was at him right now. The last time she had cursed at him like that was when he and Dean left her behind at a motel to go to a party and when they had gotten back they found her sitting in front of the door waiting for them. She just let loose, telling them that they were no good brother and that they were terrible brothers/friends to go off with out her then come back smelling like alcohol and whores. It had been one of the very few times Sam had seen Dean so afraid Sam was sure his brother was going to piss his pants. They had actually been forced to earn her forgiveness. Sam was always the last to be forgiven and until now never really knew the reason. Dean had said Angel had liked him for a long time now so she was probably punishing him for not noticing. Sam was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't hear his EMF meter go off. He looked down at the beeping machine then lifted his eyes to the object in front of him, it was a long black victorian dress. He instantly realized that it was the same one he had seen the ghost of Martha Lanier wearing, "Dean, Lulu, over here!" the two rushed to him and all their devices went off.

"This is it." Lulu stated as she took her pack off her back and placed it onto the ground.

"Alright let's salt and burn this bitch." Dean said as he watched Lulu pull a bag of salt, lighter fluid, and matches from her pack. She handed Sam the bag of salt and Dean the lighter fluid.

"Alright get to it." Lulu said as she grabbed her gun and started to scan the room with her well trained eyes.

"What about you?" Sam asked her.

"Something tells me this ghost isn't going down without a fight and we all know I'm the best shot so get to it."

The Winchesters did as they were told and started dowsing the dress with salt and lighter fluid while Lulu watched and waited for the ghost to appear and when Dean was about to light the dress a blaze Lulu's theory became a quick reality. The translucent woman appeared between the boys and Lulu who quickly aimed and shot her gun at her. But this time the ghost had remembered her previous lessons and disappeared only to reappear behind Lulu using her powers to make the tan woman drop her gun and then be slammed into one of the walls.

"Lulu!" Dean shouted as he picked his woman's gun aiming at the ghost only to have the same thing happen to him.

Sam was now the only one not forcibly being held against the walls and upon realizing it quickly tried to light another match before the ghost caught him and flicked the match from his hand before she pushed him against the wall opposite of Dean and Lulu. "Your a fool…" the victorian woman said as she walked towards Sam "The girl is mine."

"If you go anywhere near Angel…" Sam started

"What can you do?" she interrupted "Kill me, no matter what you do, you will die and her soul will belong to me once again."

"Again?" Dean questioned "What the hell does mean?!"

"She has my son's soul inside her, she is his reincarnation."

Dean chuckled lightly "Reincarnation, bitch please there's no such thing."

She rushed at Dean hitting him with most of her power making him grunt in pain.

"Dean!" Lulu and Sam shouted.

"Fool,do not underestimate the possibility, my son's soul is there I feel it."

Sam let out a long line of curses when he suddenly realized he was able to move again, taking the opportunity he quickly grabbed the matches lit one and set the old dress ablaze.

Right before this the woman turned around in time to see her dress go up in flames "NO!" she screamed before she bursted into flames and melted into the floor.

Dean and Lulu were instantly released, their feet now touching the floor they walked over to Sam standing over the burning fabric.

"Good job, Sammy." Dean said patting his brother's shoulder then draped his arm around Lulu's shoulders.

Sam watched as the rest of it burned till there was nothing left.

~….~

Dean and Sam were waiting by the impala, Lulu had run off saying she was coming right back. Sam smiled in satisfaction, the ghost bitch was gone and Angel was safe, today had gone great. Thinking of Angel brought Sam back to the problem that Angel was still a virgin, and he had never dealed with something like this and he wanted to avoid hurting Angel at all costs. He looked over at his brother and sighed 'What am I doing?' he closed his eyes and took in a breath "Hey, Dean?"

Dean turned to him "Yeah?"

"uh…um…"

"What's up dude?"

"This is gonna sound weird…" he took in another breath "…How…how do you…uh…"

"Come on spit it out."

"How do you…have sex with a virgin…?"

Dean looked at his little brother in shock "What?"

Sam's face has red with embarrassment, "It was embarrassing enough to ask the first time, just answer it."

Dean's shocked expression turned into a mocking smirk "So my little bro needs sex advice, I knew it was only a matter of time." he turned to Sam letting out a light chuckle "So I'm guessing little Angel's still a virgin, huh?"

"Yeah, shocked me too."

The eldest Winchester patted Sam on the shoulder "Don't worry I'll teach all you need to know."

They soon heard the roar of an engine and turned to see Lulu riding a purple Harley-Davidson Motorcycle, Dean was a bit in shock as she pulled up next to them. "So what do you think?" she asked as she hopped off the bike.

"Awesome." Sam praised as he eyed the bike.

Lulu turned to Dean awaiting his answer "Never seen a purple bike before, it's cool babe." She smiled at him the placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She got back on the bike looking at the brothers "Well, come on lets go tell Angel the good news."

Ayame: Well that's all for this chapter. Please follow and leave a review! Kyu!


End file.
